Drowned
by Raveny's Beating Heart
Summary: Hi, I'm Drowned... yes I know it's a horrible name it's not my fault. I know you're probably wondering why my name Drowned. Well that my friend is a long and complicated story. Whether you want to listen or not here's my story.
1. The Cats

***Edited***

It was beautiful leaf-fall morning my mother, Shiningheart's white and ginger body wrapped around my pale blue body, I was the only surviving kit at least that's what I thought. I was snuggled in my mother's thick white belly fur, when a dark brown tabby tom yowled something to my mother I couldn't understand as I was still half asleep. A certain fire lit up in my mother's icy blue eyes as she grabbed me by my scruff and leaped out the den, my small framed body slammed against my mom's soaked red and white chest. I scrunched my eyes up as the huge rain drops hit my thick fur chilling me to the bone. I closed my wide green eyes, then I felt my body being thrown through the air, I hit icy water making my body cringe. My vision blackened as my little body swirled in the deep icy water, until my vision started turning black.

My little grey body banged off the rocks scratching my flank that was already steadily bleeding, from the tree branches in the water. I felt my body wash up on to a piece of driftwood, I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I dug my small little kitten claws into the driftwood as my vision blackened once again.

I felt my little body being picked up, "Mother…" I whispered fluttering my striking green eyes open.

"No, sweetie I'm Onyx" meowed a black she-cat, her black eyes scanning me over pitifully. "Dash, she's away from the water you can put her down now," she continued looking above me she must have met the eyes of the cat carrying me.

I was gently put onto the ground. I looked around my vision blurry to see three cats there was a jet black she-cat whom must be Onyx, a huge black tom with white paws that must be dash, and last but not least a dark grey she-cat with a white tail. My thoughts were interrupted as I felt something lap over my matted blue tail.

"Get that poison away from me!" I sobbed in my kitten voice, leaping into the nearest cat who must have been Dash.

"Calm down, your safe with us," Dash meowed reassuring me, as he nudged me farther away from the poison.

"Well, saviors what are your names?" I meowed flicking my tail impatiently, I watched as they shared glances.

"I'm Dash" said the black tom, that I already suspected was Dash.

"Name's Onyx, but I already told you," Onyx meowed, her onyx eyes scanning the surroundings.

"Hi I'm Insanity, want to be my friend?!" yowled the grey she-cat lashing her white marked tail, her eyes had a look of craziness.

"Now kit, we answered your question now you must return the favor," meowed Onyx turning her dark almost black eyes to me.

I thought for, what did my mother call me? It started with an R, come on kitty you should be able to remember your own name. You're SIX moons for Star Clan's sake! Wait! River, that's what it was the very name of the thing that almost killed me.

"River..." I whispered, why Riverkit out of all thing's the prefix River.

Onyx nodded her dark head in reply, looking at me again with an expression I couldn't read. It was something only my mother would look at me like, or my father.

"Well I'm going to talk to Terrie," whispered Insanity walking over to a bush, seeming to have a heart to heart with it.

I yawned closing my green eyes for a quick second, almost drowning takes a lot out of you. Circling to get a comfortable spot to sleep, I plopped down. Curling up to the damp ground cooling my overly hot skin.

"Onyx go look for Nightshade, I'll watch her," I heard Dash's still unfamiliar meow say, as a warm body curled around me I drifted to sleep.

My slumber was broken by loud noises coming from the forest. It seemed like two cats arguing, as it got closer I could make out some of the sentences.

"Onyx, what do you mean you found an almost drowned KIT?" yowled a voice. "Where is it!?" I heard it continue, loud paw steps could be heard as it sprinted in my directions.

Dash seemed to flinch back from the loud noises, I heard him give a soft yawn. The paw steps got closer until I heard them stop, maybe a fox-length away from me.

"Dash, get away from that THING!" I heard the raspy voice, command to Dash as he uncurled himself standing up.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP, TERRIE IS SLEEPING!" Insanity screeched her fur most likely on edge like it always was.

I stood up, my stiff muscles cramping up as I did so. My eyes still blurry from sleep, met strikingly icy blue eyes. They seemed to be burning with anger, I wonder why?

The icy eyes softened, the cat turned his head looking at Onyx. "I see why you brought her here, she looks pitiful poor thing," the black cat meowed flicking his brown ears in my direction.

Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, I looked over my once gorgeous fur. It was matted, with tiny scratches crisscrossing across it the most notable was a deep scratch on my flank to my shoulder. My fur was stained with my blood well I hope it was my own.

"Nightshade she needs her sleep, so leave her alone for a while," meowed Onyx padding over to the black and brown cat that must be Nightshade, and nuzzling his shoulder leading him away.

"You can sleep in my nest," Dash whispered in my ear, and lead me to a willow tree at the other corner of the clearing.

I nodded thankfully in reply. The sun's light shining through the willow tree's leaves was beautiful. Looking I say a huge swan feather filled nest. It had hawk feather as well all bunched together perfectly in it. Slowly padding towards to the nest, I fell in it passing out quickly.

I woke up at the before dawn the moon was still high in the sky. You could see the reflection of the moon in the pond that rested in the middle of the clearing. I walked out from under the willow tree letting the moonlight my path. It was a beautiful night the clearing looked magical with the pond lit up with moonlight, and trees casting shadows across the flowered grass.

"It's beautiful, is in it?" I heard a soft whisper from behind me. I turned my head to see a small white she-cat maybe 4 moon, 2 moons younger than me.

"Yes it is…" I trailed off,

"Sorry, I can't hear anyone," she whispered looking down at her white paws. I nodded soon understanding she was deaf, we sat there until the sun rose in the morning.

"You're River right?" I heard a voice and a tail tap me on the back I turned around the movement stretching my wounds flinching at the feeling.

Hissing in pain, I met the eyes of the cat. It was a black tom with fierce amber eyes that shone in the morning light.

"So you're the kit that fell in the river," the tom whispered sadly, looking back at me painfully as if his sadness for me hurt.

I felt something snap inside of, like a thread. Growling I lunged pinning him easily under me, his eyes met mine his holding fear. My vision darkened, as I dug my claws through his thick fur. Thought clouding I leaned in next to his ear.

"What's that supposed to mean _kit_!? I'm a warrior from Thunder Clan," I hissed in his ear quietly, I felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Get off of Raven!" a dark grey cat leaped from the bushes, the cat pinned me my eyes met forest green eyes. Insanity. Propelling her off me I stood up, looking at the two terrified cat in front of me.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened…" I trailed off, my full vision regained as I stood staring at the black tom, Raven.


	2. Nightshade

***Edited***

"I think you just attacked me!" Raven meowed looking at me, something I couldn't place flickered in his fiery amber eyes.

"I don't think he meant to offend you" whispered a small voice next me, I looked over at the voice it was a small tabby she-cat cowering next to me her blue eyes full of fear.

I nodded and looked around it was barely dawn and half of the cats are up, Insanity was talking to a bush again, Raven was sitting a few fox lengths away fuming, and the white she-cat Ice was silently walking back into the forest. I caught a flash of pale grey in the edge of clearing jumping on to a big boulder.

"RISE SHINE LITTLE KITTIES!" someone yowled over by the rock, I looked over again it wasn't the pale grey she-cat it was a tiny tabby she-kit.

I held back a chuckle as Nightshade burst out of his den so fast he ran straight into Raven sending him flying the other way, Onyx following. Dash walked out the den the sun catching his black pelt making it almost blind everyone, 5 other cats walked out of the dens I had no idea who they were. They all gathered under this big boulder that sat under a great oak tree what the pale tabby stood upon.

"Good morning cats, we have to get lots of fresh-kill today because there is another storm coming," the pale tabby meowed flicking her tail at the sky. "Nightshade, Ivo, Sparrow you head out to the beach and Willow, Widow and Insanity shall take the forest then Raven, Ice and I shall take the rocks. The rest shall watch are guest, Onyx, and Aspen." She continued, flicking her tail at the cats

"Okay, Luna," I heard the cats' meow, in reply. She must be like their clan leader, that's interesting.

Luna leaped off the rock and into the forest Raven and Ice following her. Nightshade went the other way, followed by a bulky dark grey tabby tom who must be Ivo, who was followed by long-haired black she-cat with a white slash on her chest who I thought must be Sparrow. Insanity walked into the woods towards the sound of rushing water Willow followed her, and Willow was followed by jet black she-cat with an interesting white mark on her back they walked into the forest.

Something tapped me on my flank; I turned my head to meet the iciest blue eyes I have ever seen. They belonged to a jet black and white tom with jet black paws.

"I'm Aspen" he meowed his voice like silk, he looked maybe a little older than me.

"My name is River, and they are?" I meowed at him, flicking my tail at the kits behind him

"That's Tabby, Breeze and the tom sleeping in the tree over there is Yarrow," Onyx meowed bounding up us.

"Hiya, I'm Tabby and this is my brother Breeze!" the little tabby kit looked up at me, flicking her tail at a black kit next to her.

"Aspen why don't you tell her about all the cats that live here, I will take care of the kits," Onyx meowed looking at Aspen and me.

"Okay, will do," Aspen meowed prancing over to a beautiful rose bush, flicking his tail for me to follow.

As I went to sit by Aspen I realized hadn't groomed my pelt sense my mother did the last time, I looked at my pelt the wounds have closed but weren't fully healed and my blue fur still matted with blood. I shrugged my shoulders and sat by Aspen.

"Whose story do you want first?" he whispered next into my ear, as if he was telling a secret

"I want Nightshade's story," I meowed to him.

Aspen nodded his white and black head, "I shall get started then," he meowed to me.

"Nightshade was the first to make us a group, he traveled here with Onyx. Who found Luna, Widow and Ivo who found Dash, Raven, Insanity, Willow, Sparrow and Yarrow. The newest members are Ice, Tabby, Breeze and I, but the day before we found you there was a storm. Onyx and Nightshade had 3 kits Dusk, Patch and Hail who all died in the forest. They were a little younger than us maybe 2-3 moons old, too young to die. Nightshade wasn't always rough but as soon as Shine ran off to the clans he has been rough ever sense, until you earn his respect. That's all I know, maybe you should ask Onyx for more." Aspen finished his story with a yawn and settled his head on his jet black paws.

"Help!" I jerked my head up to see Raven bounding into camp a long jagged cut running from his ear to the base of his neck.

Aspen shot up and bounded over to him followed by Onyx, the kits didn't wake and were curled up by Yarrow who was staring at Raven with horror. I sprinted up to them trying to catch what they were saying.

"Fox…Attacked….Group….Over…..By…..The great cave" He stuttered before passing out his fur red with blood, is that how I looked.

"River, stay here make sure he stays alive. Come on Aspen!" Onyx hissed in fear and bounded out in to the forest.

I looked at the black tom at my paw, I decided it would be best if I cleaned his wound. I bended over his body and started to lick the deep scratch, finding wet moss by the pond I gently cleaned the dirt away from his now cleaned wound. Cobwebs! I suddenly thought, I remember Creamfur putting it on my cut when I fell on a sharp stone and also marigold. I ran to find some quickly, I found some by the willow tree where Dash slept and found cobwebs under a rock.

I ran to Raven I hadn't noticed my cheeks were wet with tears I noticed it when a small salty tear fell into his jagged scratch. I sighed and put the marigold mix on his wound and wrapped with cobwebs, I lay next to him and watched the black tom sleep.

**Raven's POV**

All I saw was the horror in River's striking sea green eyes as I fell to my side sliding in and out of consciousness. I heard Onyx hiss something at River, and saw her Onyx's black furred body sprint out of camp Aspen following. I closed my amber eyes, thinking of the life I have lived so far and how I can't believe I'm going to die before I have kits.

Then I felt River's barbed tongue lick my wound cleaning it I assumed, it hurt so bad but I didn't have the strength to hiss in pain. I was in too much pain to do anything, even breathing hurt my chest.

I felt River's tongue stop licking my wound and her warm presence leaving me, maybe she's leaving me to die I thought in my head. It was a dark thought I know but it could be true you never know. I was surprised when I felt something wet touch my wound, I think she's cleaning my wound. But then she disappeared again leaving me by myself, I sat there for a few minutes which felt like days in my pained state. Then I felt a burning feeling in my wound I tried to flinch but I couldn't muster the strength. The burning feeling started to go away, then she started to wrap something around my neck it seemed to soak up the blood. I felt her lay next to me and her green gaze burning into my fur.


	3. Raven

***Edited***

I sat staring at Raven's raven black pelt shining in the noon sun, the cats still weren't back and I didn't want to leave Raven. His scratch slowly stopped bleeding I smiled to myself and decided to groom my ragged pelt. I ran my barbed tongue over my flanks roughly, then licked my paws and brought them over my ears cleaning them my ears. I sighed to myself flicking my ear at the sound of a twig splintering under someone's paw.

I looked up to see Luna limping in to the clearing leaning on Dash's shoulder, and Nightshade with Ice's white furred body on his back Onyx making sure she didn't fall off his back. I left Raven's side and sprinted up to them, looking at everybody to see if they had wounds. _Thank StarClan I spent a lot of time in the Medicine Cat den_I thought to myself as I looked at Luna and Ice's battered bloody body.

"The other cats are still hunting, we need fresh-kill still," Nightshade grunted at me, as he walked by to place Ice by the pond.

I looked around; none of these cats have medicine backgrounds so I'm going to have to take authority, finally maybe I'll get some respect

"Dash, Onyx go get me some wet moss!" I hissed glaring at the cats around me, "Nightshade, take Luna and put her next to Ice. And go get some marigold for me!" _I might only be 6 and half-moons that does not mean I can't take authority_I wanted to add but thought better of it.

I raced over to the edge of the pond by Ice and Luna, Ice had a long jagged cut over her neck not deep enough to kill her, but was going to do some damage. Then Luna had a sprained paw and just many small cuts, I sighed to myself and looked up to see Nightshade's dark pelt bounding towards me marigold hanging out of his mouth.

"Now, cobwebs!" I commanded to him taking the marigolds from him, giving a tiny nod for thanks

Turning to Ice's bloody neck, I gently chewed them up and licked them into her wound. She flinched and looked up to me with her wide blue eyes they held just plain fear. I kept licking it in to her wound more gently than before, _I want to give her Juniper Berries but she won't be able to swallow._Her wound didn't bleed much it just was in a very dangerous place, of all places a neck why?

"Will she live?" I turned around to see Aspen his eyes flashing with concern, that's kind of sweet

"Of course, she will!" I snapped and ripped the wet moss away from him and started cleaning Luna's wound.

_I hate when people ask me stupid questions, of course she will live I'm not letting anyone die!_I growled to myself, I looked to see a bunch cobweb next to me _Nightshade_must have brought it while I was taking to Aspen. I quickly wrapped it around Ice's neck, and then turned to Luna.

"Just stay off your paw, and I'm going to put this on your wound and wrap it" I meowed to her talking to as if she was a kit.

I quickly put the marigold on her wound and wrapped it with cobweb, and padded back to Raven whose fiery amber eyes were open. I sat beside him not saying a thing just watched the cats in the clearing, _they work and hunt together but say they aren't a clan._**_Interesting_**, I thought to myself. Onyx and Nightshade were sharing a robin under a tree, Aspen was watching Ice closely and Dash was playing with the kits and Yarrow.

I spotted a flash of Insanity's dark grey pelt and the flash of white on her tail as she bounded into the clearing, with a snow white bunny in her mouth. Her forest green eyes sparkled with something I couldn't place as she saw me and Raven, _Eek I don't like him like that Insanity!_I screamed in my head. Widow strutted in her dark black head held high bright amber eyes glaring at anyone that looked at her. She had two sparrows hanging by the jet black wings in her mouth. Willow came in behind her creeping low on the ground holds 2 little mice by their tails.

I looked at Raven who looked at his sister in interest. Willow came over to him rubbing her pale grey muzzle against his cheek, her bright blue eyes closed. Raven glanced at me embarrassed by his sister and gently pushed her away.

"Willow I'm fine, Splash over here saved me" he purred at his sister, her had a grin on her face.

"Excuse me Crowfood, it's River" I meowed at him my striking green eyes challenged him to say anything to me. Willow silently giggled her wide blue eyes sparkling with joy.

**Willow's POV**

I sat staring at River, the name fit her well besides the rumor that's going around that she's terrified of water. I also was staring at her laughing at her jab at my brother, nobody ever sticks up against him it surprised me, she did of all people. I sat next to my brother Raven, but kept switching my gaze from his jet black pelt to her river blue one, her striking sea green eyes were staring at him challenging him to say anything.

"Fine you win this time, _River_" he meowed to her, his eyes wide in mock fear

My blue eyes widened _MY brother never backs down especially from she-cats._River raised her head confidently smirking. _Dang that cat has confidence, even more than Widow!_

"Okay Raveny" she purred licking his cheek and rubbing her cheek on his.

_She did a perfect kitten voice as if she practiced when no one was listening,_I thought to myself _which looked like it was hard for her, because if I was a tom I would most likely call her hot and not kit-like adorable or cute_. Raven had the most shocked expression I have ever seen on his face and River was rolling on the ground laughing her head off.

I laughed loudly, and Raven pinned his jet black ears to his head licking his chest in embarrassment. _This could not get any funnier,_I thought to myself.

"I always knew you felt that way about me" Raven purred to River, who looked like she was about to burst with embarrassment.

"Mister, I met you YESTERDAY," she shot back her face still flushed with embarrassment

They acted like it was only them in the whole entire world, _will I ever have a moment like this?_


	4. Stories

***Edited***

It was a day after the attack from the foxes, I sat staring at the moon it was clear night each star shone brightly. It was full that night, all the cats would be gathering that night on the lone island in the lake. I stared straight at the moon its crater's looked that of beaver.

"I miss you father" I whispered talking to the bright moon, it lite up my grey fur turning it an icy silver color.

I missed my father so much at that moment it was unbearable, I missed my mother too but I knew she was alright in the clans. I never knew my mother's back story I knew my father's though it was said he was related to Firestar the leader of Thunder Clan many, many seasons ago. I never believed the stories they had to be fake, how could a cat be that great and not have any problems. _Or maybe you just haven't heard the full story_ the wind seemed to whisper to me.

"It's amazing right?" I heard a familiar voice turning my head, to see a familiar jet black tom standing behind me.

I nodded my head slowly, tearing my gaze away from the tom's fiery amber eyes and back to the moon. I thought about my short life and how much I missed my mother, father and the great leader Wildstar. A salty clear tear ran down my cheek leaving a damp trail.

"Don't be a baby, tell me what's wrong," I heard Raven whisper into her ear, his voice faint like it was far away not right next to me.

"Everything, everything's wrong" I whispered to him closing my eyes, picturing I was back with my clan _my_home.

Raven looked taken back, then realizing it wasn't him he looked at me with his eyes filled with sympathy something else maybe.

"I miss them Raven!" I whisper-yowled and buried my grey muzzle into his thick fur.

I felt his tongue lick my forehead, "Miss who? And what?" he purred in between licks on my forehead.

"Thunder Clan, Shiningheart my mother, Endlesspath my father and WILDSTAR!" I yowled pulling away from his soft fur and running out of the clearing.

I need to find them I could hear Raven bounding after me. I heard the river, smashing against the shore in the distance. The river brought me here the very river will take me back, I know it will if it doesn't Star Clan will lead me back. I looked up to see the moon staring back at me then a dark cloud swallowed the moon making the bright night sky pitch black. Something must have happened at the gather's mom would tell me about.

I turned back to meet not the amber eyes of Raven but the green eyes of Insanity. They seemed to hold a little bit of anger and a tab bit of jealousness? Why would she be jealous? Of me, I'm some gorgeous foxdunging beauty queen.

"Stay away from Raven!" she hissed at me, striking her needle like claws across my ear

I watched as she ran into the forest her dark grey fur fading into the shadows. The white of her tail disappeared as Raven's amber eyes appeared in the shadows.

"Come on lets go back," he whispered as he snaked his way to my side.

His amber gaze guarded, locked under many barriers. I looked at him avoiding his gaze and leaned heavily on his lithe shoulders. His fur rubbing against my dark blue fur creating a night sky kind of look, well is in that interesting.

When we got back to camp Ice was sharing a robin with Aspen, Luna was talking to Sparrow, Willow was staring in to the pond watching fish, and the kits ran after Ivo, Yarrow was talking to Onyx, Nightshade and Dash. Then Insanity sat talking to Terrie the bush well glaring at me, Raven her death stare and guided me to a secluded corner of the clearing. Sitting down close to him, I yawned nervously. What's Insanity's deal?

"Tell me about you," Raven meowed his voice serious as he stared at me, serious seemed to fit him somehow. Not many cats could pull that off.

"What first?" I asked younger tom next to me, his eyes had a hint of curiosity breaking out of the many barriers.

"Your mother," he replied looking at me, his eyes shone with warmth but with a slash of iciness.

"My mother was a loner before she gave birth to me, and my two siblings she joined Thunder Clan because she loved my father. Her name was Shiningheart, she was a snow white she-cat with moss green eyes and dark ginger patches. She joined the clan when she found out she was pregnant with and my brothers" I meowed starting with my mother he looked like he wanted me to carry on so I did.

"Endlesspath my father was a jet black tom with blue ears, paws, tail tip and chest. He had the iciest blue eyes I have ever seen. He was so kind to me he supported me in everything I wanted to do. He even sat in the MEDICINE cat den to watch me learn the herbs even though he was a warrior. I was the only survivor of my litter I had 2 brothers Icekit and Nightkit. Nightkit was jet black tom with fern green eyes and Icekit was pure white with a black stripe running from his pink nose to the tip of his tail and icy blue eyes just like my father." I finished telling him some more about my family.

"Now tell me your story, Raven," I meowed as I lay down on the soft grass, he followed and laid down next to me.

"Wait, who is Thunder Clan? What are Warriors? And what's a Medicine Cat?" Raven asked his eyes wide, tail flicking

"Fine, I came from a place with four clans Thunder Clan, Shadow Clan, Wind Clan, and River Clan. Each clan had a leader, we all had prefixes but they had a prefix of star. When you became leader you were granted 9 lives, by our ancestors Star Clan. Every clan also had a deputy that was 2nd in command next to the leader. One of the most important members is a Medicine Cat they are close to Star Clan and heal hurt or sick members of their respectful clans. Next there are warriors who fight and hunt for the clans, which I would not be I would be a step under. Then there are apprentices who are either more commonly warriors in training or least common a Medicine Cat in training. The other three ranks you would know like a Queen, Kits, and Elders," I finished telling about the clans, Raven's eyes widened.

"Now tell me your story," I meowed at him quietly he nodded his eyes flashing with something that I couldn't place.

"Willow and I were born in an alley with a group of cats called Blood Clan, strange name I know. Our mother was called Blizzard she was a pure white she-cat with pale grey tabby patches and wide blue eyes. Then my father Blood was a jet black tom with red paws, red rings around his tail tip and around his eye. His sickly amber red eyes always shone with something that I couldn't place, and then our mother eyes always shone for blood. They disgust me, I never told Willow I saw them eating our deceased sister Splash. Who was a blood red she-kit with sickly amber red eyes and paws dipped in white." He finished his eyes shining with held back tear, and his ears were pinned to his head.


	5. WHAA

**_Takes place 6 moons after Raven and River tell each other about themselves._**

**INSANITY'S POV**

I was sitting in a under growth filled part of the forest, my best friend Wish sat next to me. I stared at my dark grey paws, shifting my weight from side to side.

"You okay?" Wish whispered his gold tail resting on my shoulders.

"No Wish, there is this cat I really like but he likes this other cat named River," I meowed quietly a tear sliding down my face.

"The cat that got swept away by the storm!?" he meowed loudly making me jump.

"Yeah, it is," I replied looking up meeting his amber eyes.

"I know how to get her back to the clans, I know her mom I can tell her to come and get her," he meowed quickly leaping up then bounding towards the clans territory his golden fur disappearing in the shadows

I sighed to myself, _Will this really work?_I thought as I bounded back to the clearing digging up my mouse as I went. My dark grey fur blending in with the shadows I normally hid my tail under me so n.

**RIVER'S POV**

Raven and I were sitting next to each other sharing a squirrel, its golden brown fur stuck in between my claws. I looked up at Raven to see his intense amber eyes staring down at me, leaf green meeting intense amber. Black fur mingled around my blue fur, fitting together like missing puzzle pieces.

"If you were to have kits what would their names be and what would they look like?" I whispered in his ear softly.

"Night for the she-kit she would be jet black with forest green eyes and a blue slash across her chest and Splash for the tom he would be blue with amber eyes and a black ring around is eye." He whispered back looking it took him a lot of thought to think of these names,

"What about you?" he asked nervously dragging his teeth on his lips

"Dreamkit for the she-kit she would be pure white with jet black patches and striking amber eyes and Fallenkit for the tom he would be blue/grey with black flecks and forest green eyes" I whispered to him gently, his amber eyes looked at me something I couldn't place.

"RIVERKIT!" I heard someone yowl my old name as I leaped up to come face to face with my very own mother, well is in that exciting?

**SHININGHEART'S POV**

There my daughter was only an ear length shorter then me her forest green eyes burning into my moss green owns.

"I thought you were dead," I purred as I buried my ginger and white head into her blue fur, but to my surprise she didn't purr back she pulled away and hid behind a lithe black tom his amber eyes burning with love when he looked at my daughter.

I stared back into his eyes "And you are?" I hissed at him flattening my ginger ears to my head.

"Raven, you must be Shiningheart" he hissed back curling his tail around Riverkit, she wouldn't be Riverkit anymore most likely she would have a warrior name.

"Shiningheart calm down, he's just my best friend. Who brought you here?" River stepped forward raising her head to full height her thick blue fur swirling in the wind.

I was taken back when I heard the hostility in her voice and her being completely oblivious to the love the black tom felt for her. I felt her green gaze burn into me, I raised my ginger patched tail and pointed to Wish the cat who brought me here and one of my good friends. He raised his tail and pointed to a dark grey she-cat who looked up in surprise.

"They are coming to take you back to Thunder Clan" The dark grey she-cat hissed at River, her white tail lashes back and forth.

River stepped closer to me her nose pointed high in the air her ears raised high and her eyes glowed with authority. She never was the bravest kit out of her brothers. Something must have changed in the six moons she was missing.

"I'm sorry dear mother, better run back to Thunder Clan because we are Ice Clan the fiercest clan in the world" she purred her eyes flashing with anger. "I shall now only be called Riverstar and you may leave my camp now Shiningheart, Goldenwish," she continued flicking her tail at me and Wish.

**RIVER'S POV**

I can't believe I just said that I wasn't thinking, as Shiningheart and Goldenwish pad out of the clearing out of camp Raven stared at me not believing what I just said, I told him about the clans a while ago so he knew what I meant.

"What do you mean we're Ice Clan!" I heard all the cats hiss and yowl in confusion.

I then noted if I'm going to get them ready for the gathering, it's going to take a while. I looked up to see the gathering was tomorrow night. I ran to the big boulder in the left side of the clearing and leaped onto it.

"Cats gather please!" I yowled, all the cats stared gathering under the boulder to my surprise, they normally only take orders from Luna.

I told them about the clans, they agreed that they should one and show the clans we are stronger. I also told them we needed a deputy so my trusty best friend Raven now Ravenscratch is the deputy.

They all got new names. Willow became Willowleaf, Sparrow became Sparrowfeather, Yarrow stayed Yarrow, Tabby became Tabbypaw apprenticed to Ravenscratch, Breeze became Breezepaw apprenticed to me, Widow became Widowheart, Ivo became Ivyscar, Aspen became Aspenleaf, Luna became Lunar-Eclispe, Insanity ran off, Ice became the medicine cat and is called Icewish, Nightshade stayed Nightshade, Onyx became Onyxeyes, Dash is Dashfur.


	6. They Shall Accept Us

**RIVERSTAR'S POV**

I woke up the next morning Ravenscratch's thick black furred body curled around me, he was 14 moons he being a moon older made me 13 moons. I pushed my head into his jet black shoulder, his fiery amber eyes blinked open slowly.

"Come on you need to do patrols, and get ready for the gather tonight," I whispered softly in his ear, my eyes darting to the door of the cave

He nodded and got up slowly, the leader den was in the big boulder which I just realized had a cave in it which was now the leader and deputy den. I got up and padded after him the sun was still hidden by the trees but emitted a soft light.

"Ivyscar and Widowheart will go on a border patrol with Lunar-Eclipse leading them, then Tabbypaw, Breezepaw and I will go on a hunting patrol with Riverstar leading it," he nodded at me then continued. "Willowleaf and Sparrowfeather will do a border patrol at sunhigh at led by Nightshade," he finished

The cats were doing amazing as a clan, they already believed in a kind of Star Clan, and they made their own Warrior Code which I was fine with. I saw Lunar-Eclipse pale grey body pad out of camp followed by Ivyscar's bulky dark grey shape and Widowheart's small black body slink behind them her white patch sticking out of the shadows.

I felt a tail slap me gently on the flank, whipping around I saw Ravenscratch. He is always messing around with whole clan, which kept them in a bright happy mood. Actually I've never seen the whole clan in a bad mood.

"Come on Fish-breathe, let's go!" I heard Ravenscratch jokingly purr behind me, swatting me gently with his paw

"What did you say!?" I playfully hissed, Breezepw and Tabbypaw didn't catch the playfulness and crouched low to the ground, Ravenscratch however did and he kept playing along.

"Oh so now you're deaf, _Fish-breathe,_" he hissed back narrowing his eyes, and lashing his tail

Breezepaw crotched lower his still kitten like eyes wide. Tabbypaw wasn't crouching as much but her tail flicked nervously. Her gaze snapped back and forth between Ravenscratch and me.

"That's it _Crow-food,_" I growled playfully, springing forward I barreled Ravenscratch over.

He looked up at me his amber gaze meeting my green ones. He tried to throw me off him, but I rooted my claws into the ground. Realizing this he stopped struggling.

"P-please d-don't h-hurt m-me," he stammered, in reply I simply purred and licked his black nose.

"I thought they would kill each other," Tabbypaw meowed, Breezepaw nodding in agreement.

"Well, we will see about that later," I purred and winked a forest green eye at Ravenscratch. "Anyway we wasted enough time follow me," I commanded as I padded out into the leafy green forest.

_Life was good,_ I thought as Ravenscratch bounded next to me our fur brushing Tabbypaw and Breezepaw behind us. Opening my mouth to bring in more scents, I caught a whiff of something. So I could see how well Tabbypaw hunts, I flicked my tail for her to catch the prey. She understood and dropped into a crotch her tail stiff, she crawled towards the scent. Finally seeing it she leaped onto the prey killing it instantly.

Suddenly the sunlight was cut off looking up a huge golden bird flew over. Without a signal I leaped up snatching the wing in my mouth feeling the bones crunch under the pressure. Breezepaw figured out what I was doing so he leaped up also, grabbing the wing in his sharp teeth. The bird's cries rang threw the forest as it was brought down, when it hit the ground Ravenscratch sank his pure white fangs into its neck killing it.

"Well, I think we done hunting," I smirked, bending over to lick Breezepaw's head for his great catch.

Ravenscratch nodded and rolled his amber eyes at my arrogant attitude, grabbing the wing of the giant bird. I grab the other wing getting ready to take our prey back to camp. Breezepaw and Tabbypaw grabbing the back end of the bird. We dragged the golden bird back to camp, Onyxeyes, Icewish, Yarrow and Aspenleaf the only cats in the camp. Aspenleaf helped us drag the bird to the miserable fresh-kill pile I nodded thankfully at him as he walked back to Icewish.

"You two can rest until the gathering," I meowed looking at the two apprentices, my eyes shining they grew up so much sense when I first met them.

"So what do you wanna do?" Ravenscratch meowed prancing around me happily, his tongue rolled out like that of dogs.

"What should we call Tabbypaw and Breezepaw when they become warriors?" I asked him, he stopped prancing and rolled his tongue back in.

"Why don't we call them, Breezetail and Tabbyfur?" Ravenscratch asked standing in front of me his eyes meeting mine.

"Wonderful!" I purred happily and licked him gently on the ear and lay down on the grassy floor. "So if we were to have kits what would you want their names to be?" I asked him as he sat down lay down next me.

"Feathermist, Dovefeather, Larksong, Silentfrost for the she-cats and Stormbird, Floodrush, Solarsky and Moonshadow for the toms" he purred grooming my fur gently, not thinking much of the question.

"Well, that's great because I'm expecting kits," I purred nuzzling his neck gently, he whipped his head up.

He leaped into the air, his tongue rolled out happily again. He pounced in front of me, his eyes shining. Licking my head, he finally opened his mouth to talk.

"Really?" he purred, "Oh my Star Clan, they're gonna be so cute!" he gushed sprinting in circles around me.

I nodded my head, all the cats' eyes on us. I looked up at the sun we should start heading to the gathering I thought, I want to get there early before Shadow Clan even gets there. I left Ravenscratch's side and ran to the boulder, the fading sun catching my blue fur making it shine like a river.

"All the cats going to the gathering please join under the boulder," I yowled, I went over who was going to the gathering last night and explained it to them. Ivyscar, Dashfur and Yarrow were staying behind bringing most of my cats so we looked strong.

Leaping off the rock, Ravenscratch ran instantly to be at my side as I flick my tail at the cats to follow. Icewish on my left side with Aspenleaf doing tail language with her, and Ravenscratch on my right side, behind them were Lunar-Eclipse and Sparrowfeather, then Nightshade and Onyxeyes, after them was Widowheart and Willowleaf followed by Tabbypaw and Breezepaw.

We made it in to the gathering clearing as soon as the moon reached moon high a little later then I wanted to be, bounding up then leaping on to the great pine beside Wildstar my old leader, the River Clan's leader Hailstar a white she-cat with amber eyes stared at me with shock. So did Sparkstar a fiery red tom with emerald green eyes leader of Wind Clan, and Shadestar a jet black she-cat with a white dash over her icy blue eyes.

"Greetings Clans I'm Riverstar the leader of Ice Clan, and this is my mate and deputy Ravenscratch," I yowled at the cats below me, raising my head in pride and confidence. Glaring at the cats below me I continued "And you shall accept us, no pressure." I finished with smirk, looking at Wildstar's proud smile.


	7. Clan Alliances

**ALLIANCES**

**Thunder Clan**

Leader: Wildstar- Brown/red tabby tom with fur that sticks up in all directions and pale blue eyes

Deputy: Maplefur- Fluffy red tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Squirreltail- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with a fluffy ginger tail and icy blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Nightleaf- Jet black tom with fern green eyes

WARRIORS

Fallingheart- Pale grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Silverstone- Silver tabby tom with icy blue eyes and white paws

Blazingfire- Red tabby tom with forest green eyes

Swiftbolt- Black and white tom with striking amber eyes

Stormtail- Dark grey tom with stormy grey eyes

Spottedfire- Black tom with red and pale ginger flecks and amber eyes

Pumastripe- Pale brown tom with a dark brown stripe running from his tail tip to his nose and green eyes

Morningmist- Yellow tabby she-cat with smoky grey stripes and grey eyes

Mossyleaf- Brown tabby tom with white paws and underbelly with moss green eyes

Iceclaw- Pure white tom with a black stripe running from his pink nose to his tail tip and icy blue eyes

Shiningheart- Pure white she-cat with moss green eyes and dark ginger patches

APPRENTICES

Hopepaw- Silver tabby she-cat with pale grey eyes and icy blue eyes

Lakepaw- Pale grey tom with silver tabby patches dark blue pool like eyes

Splashpaw- Dark ginger she-cat with fur that sticks up in all directions and green eyes

QUEENS

Sunstream- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with white patches and pale blue eyes (Mate: Swiftbolt)  
Kits: Cloudkit- Fluffy white she-cat with yellow paws and pale blue eyes. Ebonykit- Jet black tom with a white dash on his chest and sticking amber eyes. Otterkit- Lean dark brown tom with wide piecing amber eyes

Moonshine- Jet black she-cat with silver paws and silver/grey eyes (Mate: Blazingfire)

Kits: Clearkit- Black she-cat with light blue eyes so light that they are almost white. Crimsonkit- Blood red tabby tom with sliver/grey eyes. Echokit- Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with red ears and tail tip and forest green eyes

ELDERS

Honeysong- Honey colored she-cat with amber eyes

Leaftail- Brown tom with patches of fur missing and dull ice blue eyes

**River Clan**

Leader: Hailstar- Fluffy white she-cat with striking amber eyes

Deputy: Rainpuddle- Blue/grey tom with brown paws and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Oakleaf- Huge dark brown tom with jagged black stripes and forest green eyes

WARRIORS

Tigerlily- Dark brown she-cat with black stripes and forest green eyes

Snowshadow- Black and white tom with green eyes

Darkfur- Jet black tom with dark blue eyes

Leafblade- Pale grey she-cat with leaf green eyes and razor sharp claws

Blizzardpelt- Pure white tom with ice blue eyes and a ginger streak on his cheek

Spruceleaf- Dark ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Jayfrost- Handsome silver tabby tom with white paws and ears with dark blue eyes

Ferntail- Pale grey she-cat with a feathery tail and fern green eyes

Thistlefur- Fluffy dark grey tom with sharp claws and sea green eyes

APPRENTICES

Skypaw- White she-cat with amber eyes

Dappledpaw- White tom with ginger and black flecks and leaf green eyes

Dragonpaw- Small black she-cat with silver/grey eyes and a long tail

Squirrelpaw- Pale ginger tom with a long puffy ginger tail and icy blue eyes

QUEENS

Lightspirit- Beautiful white she-cat with stunning blue eyes and pale ginger ears and paws (Mate: Jayfrost)

Kits: Berrykit- White tom with silver tabby patches and dark blue eyes. Shiningkit- White she-kit with pale ginger streaks and icy blue eyes. Streamkit- Silver tabby tom with white paws and dark blue eyes. Shatteredkit- Stunning lithe white she-kit with two jagged black stripes running down her flanks and stunning dark blue eyes.

Rosethorn- Red she-cat with leaf green eyes (Mate: Rainpuddle)  
Kits: Redkit- Red tom with amber eyes. Swirlkit- Blue/grey she-kit with a brown swirl on her forehead and leaf green eyes

ELDERS

Echoscream- A once pretty pale grey she-cat with black paws and icy blue eyes

Riverripple- Dark grey tom with a bushy tail and leaf green eyes

**Shadow Clan**

Leader: Shadestar- Jet black she-cat with a white slash of fur over her icy blue eyes

Deputy: Runningpath- Lithe dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Greyleaf- Pale grey tom with dark grey stripes and leaf green eyes

WARRIORS

Coldeyes- Pure white tom with piecing ice blue eyes

Midnightfur- Jet black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Blackcrow- Raven black tom with amber eyes

Smokecloud- Smokey grey tom with a white tail and leaf green eyes

Blackstripe- Dark brown tom with long jagged black stripes and dark amber eyes

Raggedspirit- Shaggy dark grey tom with black stripes and icy blue eyes

Hollyberry- Pale grey she-cat with holly green eyes

Palefeather- Pale grey almost white she-cat with dark grey stripes and blue eyes

Redsky- Dark red tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Bramblethorn- Brown tabby tom with piecing amber eyes

APPRENTICES

Nightpaw- Grey she-cat with black speckles and sky blue eyes

Swiftpaw- Black and white tom with icy blue eyes

Mintpaw- Pale grey she-cat with white speckles

QUEENS

Darksoul- Jet black she-cat with a dark grey heart on her chest and piecing green eyes (Mate: Coldeyes)

Kits: Venomkit- Raven black tom with a white chin and icy blue eyes. Wolfkit- Dark grey tom with white patches and green eyes. Riverkit- Small pale grey she-cat with dark grey stripes and wide ice blue eyes. Hiddenkit- Jet black she-cat with dazzling dark blue eyes and flaming red ears and tail tip.

Firebird- Fiery red tabby she-cat with stunning forest green eyes (Mate; Runningpath)

Kits: Dawnkit- Lithe fiery red she-kit with pale ginger paws and forest green eyes. Duskkit- Dark brown tom with jagged ginger stripes and amber eyes.

ELDERS

Pepperfur- Dark red tom with black specks and amber eyes

Forestgaze- Light brown tabby she-cat with stunning forest green eyes

Coalfur- Jet black tom with a pale grey under coat and grey eyes

**Wind Clan**

Leader: Sparkstar- Fiery red tom with emerald green eyes and a white forepaw

Deputy: Bluepool- Pale grey/blue she-cat with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Nightleaf- Fluffy jet black she-cat with leaf green eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Cloudberry- Fluffy white she-cat with icy blue eyes and bright pink nose

WARRIORS

Dewdrop- Pale grey she-cat with light blue eyes

Mousewhisker- Mouse brown tom with moss green eyes

Thornleaf- Light brown tabby tom with jagged dark brown stripes and leaf green eyes

Stripedheart- Pale grey tom with jagged black stripes and icy blue eyes

Fireshadow- Ginger tabby tom with emerald green eyes

Pumpkinfur- Pale ginger she-cat with light amber eyes

Redtail- Dark grey tom with a long flaming red tail

Dragonflight- White tom with sliver/grey eyes and pale grey paws

Clawstrike- Black she-cat with long jagged white stripes and grey/silver eyes

APPRENTICES

Fuzzypaw- Fluffy grey tom with wide blue eyes

Adderpaw- Black she-cat with red dapples and white underbelly and paws with amber eyes

Emberpaw- Dark grey tom with a red under coat and light amber eyes

Snowpaw- Fluffy pure white she-cat with wide dark blue eyes

QUEENS

Startledfawn- Pale brown she-cat with white dots, underbelly and ears with wide amber eyes (Mate: Dragonflight)

Kits: Silverkit- Pure white tom with silver stripes and ice blue eyes. Mudkit- Fluffy pale brown she-cat with wide amber eyes

Runningdeer- Dark brown she-cat with white paws and wide pale amber eyes (Mate: Sparkstar)

Kits: Stagkit- Handsome dark brown tom with a white tail tip and emerald green eyes. Blazingkit- Stunning fiery red tabby she-cat with wide amber eyes

**Ice Clan**

Leader: Riverstar- thick-furred grey/blue she-cat with sea green eyes and a long scar running from the neck to the tail base

Deputy: Ravenscratch- black tom with fiery amber eyes, and a scar from his ear to his neck

Medicine Cat: Icewish- deaf white she cat with blue eyes and a scar running across her throat

WARRIORS

Willowleaf- Small pale grey tabby she cat with wide blue eyes

Aspenleaf- Silk furred black and white tom, with icy blue eyes

Sparrowfeather- Long-haired black she-cat with a white slash on her chest and pale blue eyes

Widowheart- Black she-cat with an unusual white marking on her back and bright amber eyes

Ivyscar- Bulky, dark gray tabby tom with white paws and icy blue eyes

Lunar-Eclipse- Small, pale gray tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes

Nightshade- scrawny black tom with icy blue eyes

Dashfur- huge black tom with white paws and blue eyes

APPRENTICES

Tabbypaw- pale brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes

Breezepaw- black tom with emerald green eyes

QUEENS

Onyxeyes- jet black she-cat with a dark grey patch over her dark brown almost black eyes (Mate: Nightshade)

Kits: Gemkit- Fluffy jet black she-kit with emerald green eyes. Jetkit- Dark grey tom with jagged black stripes and icy blue eyes. Celestinekit- Pale grey she-cat with icy blue eyes and jet black ears

ELDERS

Yarrow- Old black and white tom with blue eyes, blind in the right one and missing fur patches


	8. Kitties

**Riverstar's POV**

As those words escaped my mouth, I heard the yowls of outrage from the cats below me. I gazed down to them meeting Ravenscratch's amber eyes, he looked up the moon wasn't covered by clouds but was huge a frosty blue color the color of ice. Shadestar looked up the slash on her jet black face turning silver.

"You can't just claim yourself as a clan! I bet Star Clan hasn't even accepted you!" Rainpuddle yowled his grey fur puffed out making him look 2 times his size, Bluepool Wind Clan's deputy shushing him.

"I won't believe it! Until Star Clan themselves come and tell me," Maplefur hissed her fluffy red ears pinned to her head, her green eyes flaming she never liked me.

I just sat back and let them argue my clan following my lead, I looked up again at the moon it was still an icy color. Well I was watching a striking ginger tom appeared at the edge of the clearing his ginger tabby fur sparkled with stars his green eyes shining. Cloudberry Wind Clan's medicine cats looked at the star furred cat.

"F-Firestar!" she yowled, her fluffy tail lashed from side to side.

The fiery ginger tom nodded he had all eyes on him now, "_The river shall flow the raven may fly, but the storm will come shattering the sky, silver lightning will come making the bird's feathers fluff misting the sky, as the otter swims in the flood during the silent night, they shall save us if their paths collide_" he whispered. He whipped around running to the frosty moon his fiery pelt disappearing, in to the silent night.

They noticed the icy moon for the first time, their eyes turning towards me. It was pretty noticeable if you ask me, but some cats just don't pay attention. That was Firestar? No wonder why I'm so attractive, Star Clan I'm vain. I chuckled to myself.

"How about we vote raise your tail if you want them to stay," Sparkstar suggested nervously, shifting his weight from paw to paw.

The other clan leaders nodded their heads agreeing. I nodded my head also, agreeing that it was good idea. Me nodding earned some glares from 3 of the 4 deputies, I just winked at them.

"Okay, so if you them to stay raise your tails," Hailstar called in her overly cheery voice.

The cats looked me each other's' eyes then shrugged, and raised their tails. Some cats kept their tails down shifting their weight uneasily.

I nodded I knew they loved me, not. "I guess we are staying, then I must return to camp good day kitties," I meowed to the group smirking.

I leaped down my pelt shining in the moonlight, and flicked my long thick tail signaling them to follow. They did and we ran in to the moonlight carrying the good news with us. As we walked back I heard the chatter of all the other cats.

-Back at camp-

I lay in the cave den, my small body surrounded by Ravenscratch's warm body his black pelt matching mine. I felt an extraordinary pain in my stomach it felt as if a claw was stabbing from the inside,_ I can't be giving birth I'm a moon away from giving birth. _I screeched as loud as I possibly could, Ravenscratch leaping up alert.

"G-Get I-I-Ice…wish" I stammered between the sharp jolts of pain, I hissed in pain repeatedly.

He nodded and darted his way out of the den screaming, the last I saw was the flash of his tail. I woke a few minutes later, to a pale tabby paw prodding my side. My sea green eyes blinked open and I felt the pain return, I saw Icewish's white paw on my side and Willowleaf looking over me.

"Push! Riverstar their way early but you can do it," Willowleaf meowed fiercely, didn't know she could be fierce. "I am _not_ letting my brother's mate and kits die" she hissed and stared at me intensely, wait I might die? FOXDUNG!

I felt a spasm as the first kit came, a fluffy pale grey tom. I purred as I saw Willowleaf open the sac and lick him, I kept purring until I felt a spasm of pain again. The second kit was born, a beautiful white she-cat with a black splotch around her eye. Willowleaf did the same to her as she did to the other kit, I felt another kit coming it was born soon after I got the spasms it was jet black tom with two silver stripes on his tail. Finally the last kit the most difficult one, it was blue fluffy she-kit with a silver muzzle. As soon as I felt them start to nurse, I blacked out.

I woke up to the worried piecing amber eyes of my mate and deputy Ravenscratch, "How are you feeling, goddess?" he purred sitting next to me.

"Fine, just like I gave birth to 4 kits." I meowed sarcastically he purred and licked my head.

"What shall we name them?" he whispered leaning down to my ear.

"Silentkit for the white and black she-cat" I purred licking the little kits head, she didn't meow or anything.

"Stormkit, for the fluffy pale grey tom" Ravenscratch purred licking the little tom's small head, he swatted at Ravenscratch hissing.

"Then Featherkit for the blue she-kit and…" I trailed off looking at the last tom a lithe black tom with silver stripes on his tail.

"Moonkit for the silver stripes on his tail and that his black fur reminds me of the night" Ravenscratch purred twining his tail with mine staring into my eyes.

He lay with me for a while then went to organize patrols I looked at my kits studying each one. I looked above them to see the shape of two cats, a blue she-cat with icy blue eyes and stars in her fur hissing at a grey tom with fur that stuck up in all places.

"Back off, Thistleclaw!" the blue she-cat hissed.

"No, these kits below to the Dark Forest Bluestar!" he hissed back.

I watched them silently but they disappeared as Willowleaf walked in to the den to check on me. I wished they would have stayed I would have been able to figure out what they were talking about. I stared at my kits, _why were they fighting over them? Who's the Dark Forest?_


	9. Otterkit

**WILLOWLEAF'S POV**

I walked in to the spacious den, to see Riverstar's sea green eyes clouded as she stared over her kits. The kits were beautiful, my little nieces and nephews. The smallest was Featherkit a blue she-kit with a silver muzzle. She must get the silver from me and Ravenscratch's grandma, Uno was her name she was a sleek silver she-cat with piecing ice blue eyes.

"Hi, Riverstar," I meowed quietly hoping to get my leader out of her day dream, she seemed to be in deep thought.

"Oh hello Willowleaf, I was just thinking" she purred her sea green eyes coming back to life. She stood up her blue fur sleek and gave her a shiny appearance.

"So what did you name the kits?" I asked nervously, looking at Riverstar who could be a tad intimidating

Ravenscratch only told me about the smallest kit. Riverstar also intimidated me sometimes because she stood a head taller than me, and the long scar from her neck to her tail didn't help much. She seemed nice though, but she didn't talk to me much.

"Ah... my kits Moonkit, Silentkit, Stormkit and Featherkit," she purred her eyes filling with love as she looked at her kits, I wish I had kits.

Moonkit's eyes opened and closed quickly they were a piecing silver color. He screeched shattering the silence Riverstar leaped towards the black kit and licked him. As soon as the screech ended, my brother appeared and ran next to Riverstar.

"Is he alright?" my brother asked his dark black pelt mixed with Riverstar's blue fur.

"He's fine, he opened his eyes they were silver," Riverstar meowed regaining her posture.

I caught a noise coming from outside the den "Mommy, can we please see the new kits!?" a squeaky voice meowed.

Riverstar's ears swiveled in the direction of the noise "Come in," she meowed loudly, enough for the cats outside could hear.

**RIVERSTAR'S POV**

"I guess we may go in kits," I heard Onyxeyes meow from the outside of the den she sounded exhausted her kits were a handful though.

"Yes!" yowled her kits as they ran into my den.

"Salutations Riverstar," meowed Gemkit, Onyxeyes most polite kit I mean ONLY polite kit.

"Sup, River," meowed Jetkit, Gemkit's older brother he had no manners what so ever.

"Hewwo Riverstar," squeaked Celestinekit the youngest out of the three, the cutest.

"Hi kits," Ravenscratch meowed, lashing his tail as Jetkit mooned over me.

"What are their names?" Gemkit asked her emerald green eyes looking over the kits

"Moonit, Stormkit, Silentkit and Featherkit," I purred curling my thick tail around my kits.

"Riverstar the sun's disappearing!" I heard Sparrowfeather yowl outside of the den, she never gets scared but she is now.

As soon as she said that I turned to look at my kits each opening their eyes. Moonkit's jet black fur hit by suns quickly disappears rays of light his eyes a startling silver color. Silentkit's white fur stood out it in the darkening light her eyes a dazzling pale blue the black splotch around her eye made them stand out. Stormkit pale grey fur shined in the night sky his eyes piecing amber. Featherkit blue fur matching the sky her eyes a stunning green, but as soon as they opened they closed.

I bounded out the den Ravenscratch at my shoulder I looked up at the disappearing sun it was pitch black except the sun's ring in the night. My clan was staring at in amazement I looked at my den then back to the bright ring in the sky. What was this phenome? An eclipse, my dad saw one on one of his adventures.

**SILENTKIT'S POV**

I quickly closed my eyes after I opened them, before I closed them I did make out the shape of my mother and siblings. I laid back down curling my black tail around my body over my striking pink nose. I felt Moonkit lay next to me his black body standing against my white on the silver stripes on his tail sparkled.

**OTTERKIT'S POV**

I looked at my older siblings, Cloudkit and Ebonykit. I was the runt of the litter, the smallest but I was the smartest the other two were mouse droppings. I looked out of the nursery's door and felt something tugging me to go out there. I padded threw the opening, widening my piecing amber eyes. The sun was a ring in the sky, all the clans were talking about the lost Thunder Clan kit Riverkit or Riverstar coming back with a group of cats known as Ice Clan.

I saw a young warrior Iceclaw, sitting by the entrance to the warrior den. I ran to him my dark brown fur matching the night, I took a seat next to him.

"Hi, Iceclaw," I meowed to him he flicked his black and white tail at me as his eyes stared off in to the distance. "Whatcha thinkin about?" I meowed again looking at white and black warrior.

"My sister," he meowed quickly. This took me back I never knew he had a sister, what happened to her I thought. Maybe she was still in the clan, and they didn't get along.

"Who is she?" I meowed again looking at him hopefully, he normally didn't talk to kits much.

He turned his head laying his icy blue eyes staring straight at me, "Riverstar, the leader of Ice Clan" he meowed lashing his tail.

_Wait Iceclaw's and Nightleaf's sister is Riverstar the leader of Ice Clan! _It can't be from what I heard she was a small thick-furred blue she-cat with sea green eyes, but from what I heard Nightleaf and Iceclaw's dad was black and blue.

"I hope her kits are safe," I heard a new voice meow I turned to see a long-legged black tom with fern green eyes _Nightleaf_.

Iceclaw looked surprised, "She had her kits!" he exclaimed happily.

Nightleaf nodded looking at me warily, "Yeah, 4 kits 2 she-kit 2 toms." He meowed. "Silentkit, a white she-kit with a black tail and black splotches on her head with pale blue eyes. Stormkit, a fluffy pale grey tom with piecing amber eyes. Moonkit a black tom with silver stripes on his tail and silver eyes, I don't know who's the oldest. Featherkit, a blue she-kit with a silver muzzle and green eyes, so an exact copy of Riverstar." Nightleaf meowed again.

Iceclaw nodded and widened his eyes "Who's their father?" he hissed lashing his tail.

"Ravenscratch, the jet black tom with amber eyes," Nightleaf meowed flatly as if he should know the answer to that question.

I switched my gaze from the 2 brothers to see Shiningheart staring at the moon softly weeping. Life must be hard for that family I thought in my head as I yawned.


	10. Insanity

**INSANITY'S POV (She just had to make a comeback.)**

I lashed my dark grey and white tail, I knew I shouldn't have done this is they will never welcome me back now. I looked at the 2 sleeping kits on my back, the she-kits white fur sticking out against my grey and the pale grey tom next to her. I bounded off again the 2 kits in mouth banging onto my chest I saw the little opening to my den, an old fox den to be exact.

I stalked into the den to see the kits I left still asleep. I slid the white and grey kits off my back and dropped the ones out of my mouth and lay down next to them falling asleep. I really need more moss for my nest.

I woke the next morning to a pair of ice blue eyes staring into my forest green ones. It must be one of the kits there is no one else here. Except the kits, so it has to be one of them.

"Who are you and who are they?" the voice hissed stepping back to reveal a pure white tom with silver stripes and ice blue eyes, _Silverkit._

"Well young one I'm Insanity and this is," I was cut off by an angry hiss from Riverstar's kit Moonkit his black fur puffed out.

"You're the cat that tried to take daddy away from mommy," he hissed lashing his tail, Star Clan why Riverstar's and Ravenscratch's offspring have to be smart.

"I'm Featherkit, and these are my sibling Moonkit," meowed a small blue she-kit flicking her tail at Moonkit who was lashing his black and silver tail, "Silentkit," she continued lightly touching a small white and black she-kit's flank who looked up revealing dazzling blue eyes, "And Stormkit," she purred shoving into a fluffy pale grey tom with piecing amber eyes.

"I'm Silverkit" mumbled the silver-striped tom, looking at Featherkit.

"Otterkit" whispered a lean dark brown tom, his wide amber gaze laying on Silentkit.

"The one and only Hiddenkit" a black she-cat with fiery red ears and tail tip meowed loudly her dazzling dark blue eyes sparkling.

"Shatterkit" whispered a small white she-kit with jagged black stripes and pool blue eyes.

I stared at the kits, one from each clan. This will ruin the clans little system, if they end up growing up together. I stood up glaring at the little kits, they didn't seem fazed for some reason so I threatened them.

"I'm going hunting, if you leave I will slice your throat open and lay it in front of your clans' entry" I left hissing my dark grey eyes pinned to my head.

**SILENTKIT'S POV**

I watched as Insanity left, she didn't scare me I just didn't like talking or else I would have told her off. I was lost in my thinking until I felt a pair of sharp claws dig into my tail I sharply turned my fur standing on end.

"Calm down Fluffy, want to play a game of moss ball?" my brother Moonkit meowed his stormy silver eyes staring at me worried.

"Sure… whose team am I on?" I whispered quietly, my tail lashing

"My team," he purred nuzzling me to my feet. When we stood side by side I was a mouse-length shorter then him, but we both had long legs.

He padded to a group of two kits, Hiddenkit and Otterkit. Stormkit, Featherkit, Silverkit and Shatterkit +on the other team.

"We serve first," meowed Hiddenkit passing the ball to me, I stared at it lying in between my snow white paws.

"Serve it already!" hissed Hiddenkit to only get cuffed sharply by my brother.

I hooked the ball in my razor sharp claws I stared at the other team seeing a gap between Shatterkit and Stormkit I chucked it between them. They both dove at it, banging into each other white fur mixing with pale grey fur. Otterkit eyes widened, Hiddenkit was laughing her head off and came to curl her tail around my neck, and Moonkit looked at me his eyes shining with pride.

"Ugh, why do you have to be so good, Silentkit," purred Featherkit from the other side staring at me playfully. Well Silverkit was laughing at Shatterkit and Stormkit who were twisted together fuming mad.

"Okay I serve next," Silverkit meowed mischievously flicking his eyes from me and Otterkit.

I watched as Silverkit hooked his clear claws into the moss ball and through it over my head, Otterkit diving over my head as I jumped up for the ball. We collided in the air but instead of getting twisted I used his body as boost kicked off his stomach and batted the ball to the other side. He fell hitting the ground first me landing on top him.

**OTTERKIT'S POV**

Ouch, she had to kick off my stomach. I fell to the ground quickly her light white body landing on top of mine. Her brother Moonkit dove towards her as she started to get up she was pushed down by him, he licked Silentkit's head many times until she mewled for him to stop.

"Well good job becoming a flipping jump boost," meowed Hiddenkit next to me, her eyes blazed with jealously as she saw Moonkit help Silentkit up and pad over here.

"Well I think we won," Silentkit meowed the first time I heard her voice it was smooth like honey or the water dripping off a leaf it was beautiful. She had a cocky smile on her face as she padded to touch noses with her other brother and sister.

**MOONKIT'S POV**

I was so proud of my little sister she was growing up quickly being the runt of the little must be bad. Even though Featherkit was born last, Silentkit still ended up being the runt. She and I have a strong bond unlike any one I knew, I could read her thoughts and she could read mine and we felt the same things.

Hiddenkit came and sat next to me her black fur messy and her eyes tired but still shining, "Your sister there's something about her, same with you and your other siblings" she looked thoughtfully at me and padded away and curled up for a nap.

Did she know? I asked myself, I looked to see my sister Silentkit chatting quietly with Otterkit. He was okay I guess but I didn't know him well enough to see him alone with my little sister. So I padded over to join them, I lay down next to my sister her white fur mixing with my jet black fur, Otterkit's dark brown fur on the other side of her. We all ended falling asleep, until we awakened from are deep slumber by a crash in front of the den.


	11. Who?

**HIDDENKIT'S POV**

"My precious kits," I heard a shriek as a dark blue she-cat ran in to the den followed by a raven black tom.

"Mommy!" purred Moonkit, Silentkit, Featherkit and Stormkit running to the she-cat rubbing against her and the black tom.

I walked up to Moonkit tapping him on the shoulder blade. The blue she-cat turned her sea green eyes to me, narrowing them. She flicked the black tom and pointed at me and the other kits, he slowly nodded.

"Widowheart grab two of the kits, you to Breezepaw," The she-cat meowed raising her head, then quickly swooped her head picking up Moonkit and Silentkit and bounding out of the den her tail raised.

A black she-cat came strutting in picking up Shatterkit and Silverkit. Followed by a jet black tom with leafy green eyes and swooped up Otterkit and me. I screeched and clawed at him but he held me in place. The black tom followed us at with Stormkit and Featherkit in his jaws.

The Breezepaw carried me all the way to a huge clearing with a slightly frozen over pond. A black she-cat met us there and led us to a small den made out of fallen oak tree. Three kits were curled up and the other kits and I were placed next to them, well almost all the kits not Moonkit, Stormkit, Silentkit and Featherkit.

I fell asleep as soon I felt the soft moss underneath my jet black pelt. I felt a warm body curl around me as I slept only to notice it was the black she-cat with the coal black eyes.

"Wake up little ones there is a clan meeting," The black she-cat meowed waking all of the kits up. She nuzzled us all to our paws, and lead the kits and I back out in to clearing.

It was beautiful, it was sunny but the trees cast shadows in the clearing and the pond glimmered as ice chips floated around just big enough to fit a cat. Huge drifts of snow created a wall around the clearing and the grassy floor was covered with two mouse-lengths of snow.

"Cats please gather under Ice Rock for a clan meeting," meowed a soft voice dripping with authority.

I looked to see who it belonged to, my gaze caught a stunning blue she-cat with her fur glimmering from frost and her sea-green eyes looking at the jet black tom next to her lovingly. He cast his piecing amber gaze at a pale grey tabby she-cat under them and a white she-cat who sat on a slightly smaller rock next to them.

Finally I found out that she was Riverstar, it took me awhile but looking at her gave me the answer _Riverstar of Ice Clan._Everyone was talking about the lost Thunder Clan kit coming in and announcing her clan and that she was leader.

"Today we gather to discuss what should be done with the 4 kits we came across on patrol. AND that Insanity's scent was all over them and over MY kits!" Riverstar hissed her fur puffing out and her eyes blazing with hatred at Insanity.

"I stand here asking should we keep the kits until next gathering for them to be taken back or should we take them back now during a blizzard. If you think next moon please raise your tail but if you think no take them back now don't do anything," she meowed again her fur lying flat leaning against the black tom who I think is Ravenscratch the deputy.

Almost all of the clan had their tail lashing in the air, same with the black she-cat watching over us. Some had their tails lying flat not really caring what happens.

"Okay seems like they will be staying here for a moon, but Onyxeye's kits will be apprenticed so I will announce who will be watching them after I make 3 apprentices and 2 new warriors." I saw her mouth curve up in a smirk and kept switching her gaze from a pale grey tabby she-cat and a jet black tom.

"I, Riverstar call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as a warrior in his/her turn. Breezepaw Tabbypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?" she asked the two younger cats under her.

"I do" meowed Breezepaw raising his head high.

"I do" squeaked Tabbypaw pulling up to full height a whole head taller than Riverstar.

"Then by the powers of Star Clan, I give you your warrior name. Breezepaw and Tabbypaw from this moment on, you will be known as Breezeheart and Tabbyleaf, Star Clan honors your leader-like attitude Breezeheart and Star Clan honors your courage Tabbyleaf, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Ice Clan." She finished laying her head on Breezeheart's head her eyes shining with pride as he gently licked her shoulder. She turned and laid her head on Tabbyleaf's pale brown striped head as she licked Riverstar's shoulder.

"Anyway time to make three new apprentices!" Riverstar meowed cheerfully as the two new warriors stepped back.

"Icewish, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Gempaw in the ways of medicine and Star Clan. Icewish, you have shown yourself to be great in medicine and very good to hurt cats. And now I ask you to pass down all you know to this apprentice." She meowed not looking at Gempaw but at Icewish, who must be the pure white she-cat making weird signals with her tail. After Riverstar finished with the tail movements Icewish slowly nodded padded up to Gempaw eagerly and bumped nosed with her leading her onto the smaller rock next to Ice Rock.

"Why was Riverstar making those weird tail signals?" I heard Otterkit ask Onyxeyes politely.

"She's deaf," Onyxeyes said shortly looking back at Riverstar.

"Sparrowfeather, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Jetpaw. Sparrowfeather, you have shown yourself to be loyal and very respectful. And now I ask you to pass down all you know to this apprentice." Riverstar said looking at a dark grey tom with jagged black stripes and ice blue eyes touching noses with a small jet black she-cat with a white slash on her chest.

"Lunar-Eclipse, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Celestinepaw. Lunar-Eclipse, you have shown yourself to be incredibly skilled in hunting and being extremely reliable. And now I ask you to pass down all you know to this apprentice." Riverstar finally finished cheerfully waiting for the cats to cheer for the new apprentices and warriors.

"BREEZEHEART, TABBYLEAF, CELESTINEPAW, JETPAW, GEMPAW!" the clan cheered loudly I cheered with them for some reason.

"Also who will be watching Otterkit, Hiddenkit, Shatterkit and Silverkit will be Willowleaf. Who's carrying Breezeleaf's kits AND before you freak out Breezeheart was made a warrior late and he is 2 moons the older then I was before I had kits. I will also help watch them, but for now. WE SHALL FEAST!" She finished leaping off the rock towards the fresh-kill pile.

I looked at the fresh-kill pile which consisted of 5 rabbits, 2 giant birds that I didn't even know what they were and 10 mice. That's more food that my clan has in 3 days! I looked for Willowleaf my new care taker. Only to be stopped by the great Riverstar,

"You and your friends are eating with me," she commanded, for a small cat she is extremely intimidating.

She walked away quickly I followed her under a huge willow tree that had a view of the whole camp. Under it was Ravenscratch the deputy, Icewish the Medicine cat, Aspenleaf a warrior, Riverstar, Riverstar's kits, and Gempaw the Medicine Cat Apprentice. Otterkit's amber eyes widened next to me but he came and sat under the tree. Shatterkit followed quietly behind him, Silverkit strutted in after them. So I followed and bounced my way under the willow tree.

"We will be eating only the best" Riverstar meowed making signals with her tail.

After she was done with the signals she pointed her tail at a giant golden bird. "We will be having the Golden Hawk, caught by are special guest Breezeheart" she purred as the jet black tom strutted from the under the bushes.

They dug in soon after, we all devoured the bird it was the best meal I had ever had. I yawned quietly walked over to Riverstar curled up in the curve of her blue belly. She purred gently as all the kits followed my lead, the other cats except Ravenscratch left and walked back to the clearing leaving us along.

Ravenscratch curled around Riverstar they looked deeply into each other's eyes piecing amber meeting sea-green. I fell asleep staring at them in there loving embrace.

Awhile later I woke up to hear a soft purr saying "Raven we found you" belonging to fiery red tabby she-cat with a fluffy white she-cat with pale grey tabby patches next to her and a jet black tom with red markings. I saw Riverstar and Ravenscratch's disbelieving faces as I fell back to sleep.


	12. Splashed Blood in a Blizzard

**RAVENSCRATCH'S POV**

My amber eyes looked at the flaming red she-cat in front of me. Riverstar lifted her head and looked at the three cats her eyes widened and her thick blue grey tail curled around the kits. She flatted her ears, taking a defensive position.

"Raven we found you," purred the red she-cat lifting her white dipped paw.

Riverstar stood up waking few of the kits, "Splash? Ravenscratch, is this your sister?" she turned her sea-green gaze to me, the one I feel in love with.

I nodded my black head then looked at my two parents that eyes kept gazing at me "Mom, Dad Splash this is my mate Riverstar and our kits" I looked my mom straight in the eyes.

I touched noses with Riverstar quickly until she advanced closer to my family, leaving me near the kits. At first I thought she would claw them in the face and hiss, but know she touched noses with each of them. That is so unlike Riverstar, having kits must have mellowed her out.

"I'm Riverstar leader of Ice Clan, and you must be my loyal deputy's family" she meowed her voice like silk staring at my family her gaze giving away nothing.

"Yes Queen, I'm Blood his father" my dad meowed the red rings around his eyes and tail flaming, it looked a lot like fire when it was dim.

Riverstar looked confused at being called queen I walked up to her and whispered "Queen means she-cat with kits in Blood Clan," she nodded slowly waiting for my mother and sister to announce themselves.

"Yes dear, I'm Blizzard his _mother"_my mom hissed her tabby grey patches sleek, that wouldn't settle well with Riverstar.

Riverstar noticed the hostility in her voice and her sea-green eyes flashed in a flick of her tail she called "Widowheart Ivyscar show are guests there den" making sure the black she-cat and grey tom took the three cats away she curled around the kits without a word and fell asleep.

**SPLASH'S POV**

I can't believe my brother found a mate, and in the fierce blue she-cat she was small but she looked like she could kill with that long scar running down her body. I can't believe he already had kits I mean he was a puny little rat from when I remember. I followed my father and mother her were escorted by a jet black she-cat with a white marking and a huge bulky grey tabby tom.

They lead us into a huge clearing bordered by walls of snow and a frozen pond in the middle. The black she-cat who I think was Widowheart enter a small den just big enough for 4 cats, the grey tom following who must be Ivyscar flicked his tail for us to follow.

"This is your den and you will be guarded until Riverstar has time to talk to you," Widowheart hissed venomously, she quickly swooped her head and put a mouse on each bed of moss and stalked out Ivyscar following.

Maybe I can meet my nieces and nephews if I wasn't guarded. I spent maybe half the night until I saw a sleek grey blue pelt appear at the entry of the den meowing to a tall black tom who wasn't my brother. She walked in her fur ruffled but her eyes sparkling, she looked at the sleeping figure of my parents shrugged her shoulder and laid her eyes on me.

"Do you wanna meet the kits?" she whispered quietly not to wake the sleeping cats, she seemed nice.

I nodded and she raised her tail and guided me out, the moonlight lit her fur up like a shining star. She led me to a frost covered rock and guided me into the huge cave behind it. My brother was not in the leader's den to my surprise but his scent was my eyes caught eight bundles of fur running around.

"You had eight kits!" I yowled in surprise

"No, I'm watching four the other four are mine," she meowed gently putting her tail on my back.

"Silentkit, Moonkit, Stormkit, Featherkit come here please," I watched as the sleek blue grey she-cat softly meowed to the kits

Four little bundles of fur came and rubbed against Riverstar's body purring, the black kit was the first to notice me. He swerved his ears in my direction.

"Mommy, who's that" a jet black tom meowed his tail had silver stripes he laid his stormy silver eyes on me.

"That's your Aunt, Moonkit," The blue she-cat nuzzled her kit sweetly.

"But Mommy that isn't Willowleaf" littler exact copy of Riverstar meowed sweetly

"This is your father's other sister go meet her, Riverstar purred patiently to them, they all nodded and ran to me.

I saw Riverstar slip away and talk to the other four kits that looked sad, she looked at me and flicked her tail at the kits. I got the message and nodded slowly, she whispered something to them they instantly perked up and ran to me.

"Hi Aunt…" A fluffy pale grey tom meowed his piecing amber gaze meeting mine.

"Aunt Splash," I purred letting the kits gather around me and purr, the other 4 kits bounded up and did too.

"Introduce yourselves to me you don't want me calling it Rainbow Unicorn or something stupid," I joked the little kits giggled and started to introduce themselves.

"Hiddenkit the one and only," a black she-kit meowed her ears and paws a flame red.

"Otterkit the normal," a sleek brown tom meowed his piecing amber gaze had something about him that wasn't normal but so did all the other kits.

"Silverkit the handsome one," meowed a cocky pure white tom with silver stripes and icy blue eyes.

"Shatterkit the shy," whispered a stunning black and white she-kit licking her chest.

"Moonkit the fabulous," meowed the jet black and silver tom

"Silentkit the silent," he continued pointing to a puny beautiful pure white she-cat with a black splotch over one of her icy blue eyes.

"Featherkit the next leader," meowed a cocky little exact copy of Riverstar she's defiantly seems like to be her mother.

"Stormkit the best" meowed the fluffy pale grey tom, his amber eyes shined with something else

After they were done introducing themselves they went to play my mind kept slipping to Ivyscar he was so handsome and nice even though I only talked to him once. I saw a small black paw tap me on the shoulder to turn around and see Silentkit.

"_The Ivy will scar only to get splashed by red and heal his broken heart after the widow leaves carried away by the leaf,"_she meowed talking in riddles, I looked at her in surprise it had something to do with Ivyscar and I but what I don't know.


	13. Friends

**RAVENSCRATCH'S POV**

I walked into Riverstar's den only to see Splash passed out in the middle of the den, with Riverstar curled up on the large moss bed that we normally share doing the night with the our kits curled around her making a patch of all different colors of fur. Splash had the other clan's kits sprawled over her back making her look like a snow cat made out of kits. It was quite a funny sight I heard a slight noise over by the moss nest I turned my head to see Riverstar silently getting up her thick blue fur had small kit paw prints in it from where they tackled her.

"Good Morning, darling," she purred as she nuzzled me on the chest, her long tail twining with mine her eyes staring into my piecing amber ones.

"Good morning," I purred back and licked her on the cheek, then touching her blue nose with my black one

She flicked her tail at Splash, and padded out of the den tail and head high. Understanding I went over to Splash and tapped her on the shoulder waking her up. She opened her amber red eyes then gently shook the kits off her and walked out of the den like nothing happened.

I followed her out to see Riverstar had called a clan meeting and was sitting tall on the Frost Rock her blue grey fur already groomed and shining in the dawn light. I bounded over to her and leaped onto the rock sitting next to her taking the deputy spot she casted her gaze at me for a moment making my heart flutter even though she was my mate.

"Today is the gathering I will be leaving my kits they are 5 moons so it will be fine, but the other 4 kits are 6 moons and will be coming along to go back with their old clans. I will also be taking Ravenscratch, Icewish, Tabbyleaf, Breezeheart, Celestinepaw, Jetpaw, Gempaw, Sparrowfeather, Lunar-Eclipse, Onyxeyes, Widowheart, Aspenleaf and Dashfur" she finished and bunched her legs leaping down to talk to Breezeheart and Widowheart.

**RIVERSTAR'S POV**

I leaped down to go and talk to two of my loyal warriors, the two black warriors looked up in surprise their eyes shining in the sunlight. They were probably two of my best friends in the clan next to Aspenleaf, I could share anything with the two of them.

"Greeting Widowheart, Breezeheart" I meowed to them head high eyes shining playfully

"Whoa, the great leader! Bow down, what we have done to be pleasured by your presence" Widowheart mewed sarcastically bowing down Breezeheart doing the same, their black fur brushing as they did.

I laughed as they bowed to me, they were extremely close to each other. Breezeheart stopped bowing and head-butted me, I hissed playfully at the both of them, knowing that we were about to fight. Or at least play fight but who knows I could do with some killing.

"Celestinepaw Jetpaw battle training!" I yowled getting the apprentices attention as I lunged at Breezeheart, barreling him over.

The two apprentices scampered over and Jetpaw joined my team and Celestinepaw joined the other team. It was unfair I had an apprentice on my team and they had 1 apprentice and 2 well-seasoned warriors, but I was well-seasoned too battle training in the dark has its perks.

I was smaller but not faster than Breezeheart but I knew for a fact I could jump higher than that mini cheetah. We squared off for at least a second until he lunged at me quickly I leaped in the air and landed on his back grabbing his scruff in my small jaws. He went to drop on his back so I leaped off letting him fall on to the ground hard, I heard his back smack the ground and winced. He laid there for second so I ran speedily around him to confuse him, when he went to leap at me I jumped crashing into his stomach and pinning him.

"Riverstar get off!" he hissed trying to push me off which he did succeed in doing, chuckling as I was propelled off

I looked around to Widowheart pinning Jetpaw and Celestinepaw even though she was on her team, Widowheart was quick and agile, also very ruthless in battle. I looked at the sun it was just getting ready to set, so about time we should start going. I flicked my tail for Widowheart to let the apprentices up, knowing she would torture them if I didn't tell her not to.

"Time to get ready for the gathering my clan!" I yowled curling my tail over my back

I sprinted out of the clearing my cats streaming behind me making a mismatched flag swerving through the trees. I checked to see if all of the cats I had chosen and the four kits had come, just to be sure know cat decided it would be fun to prank one of us. We padded through the green leafy forest, the suns fading rays shining through the leaves. I saw the lake shining with the trees reflecting in it. I ran and landed on top of the fallen tree and walked to the island my cats following.

When my clan and I reached the clearing in the island, Ravenscratch flicked my shoulder I switched my sea green gaze at him. He flicked his tail at the other clans, they sat there hushed their gazing burning into my fur. I nodded to Ravenscratch, and padded to the tree which the leaders sat. I bunched my legs and leaped on to a branch next to Wildstar.

I ran my blue paw over my grey tipped ears I switched my gaze to look at Wildstar. He nodded to the other leaders, Sparkstar stood up getting ready to announce.

"Cats the gather is starting!" he yowled looking down on the cats as he sat back down silently.

Without asking I stood up the moon's dim rays of light turning my pelt blue silver in color. I glared down at the cats trying to look intimidating besides my small size.

"Ice Clan has been doing fantastic we have two new warriors and three new apprentices. Breezeheart, Tabbyleaf, Celestinepaw, Jetpaw and Gempaw! We have also found four kits one of each clan is suppose, Silverkit, Otterkit, Shatteredkit and Hiddenkit please step forward" I meowed my voice strong and intimidating, I sighed as I saw the four kits step up they have grown on me.

I looked at the cats below me who looked back at me with surprise glittering in every single one of their eyes beside my own clans.

"How do we know you didn't take them!?" hissed Maplefur of deputy of Thunder Clan her fur was puffed out her green eyes glinting with suspicion and hatred.


	14. Death

**WILDSTAR'S POV**

I sat in my den on the Highledge, ever sense the gathering I've had a strange bump on my stomach and a sharp pain in my stomach. Squirreltail one of the oldest cats in the clan but still hasn't retired to elders den, doesn't even have an idea what it is. Neither does Nightleaf her very intelligent appreciate.

I'm on my last life I don't know if I will live to see tomorrow, Maplefur my mate and only love will be a great leader even though she has a deep hatred for Ice Clan for some reason. She always had a hatred for them, even though we only saw them two times at the gathering. She wasn't even proud that the leader was my brother's kit.

I felt the pain quicken, the stabbing in my stomach felt so real it was petrifying. It was only a day after the gathering I didn't know a sickness that could kill so quick. Star Clan has been calling me for a while so it is about time I answer them with my own death.

I closed my wide pale blue eyes for the last time, until I open them again in Star Clan. As the darkness pulled me into its eerie depths, I opened my eyes in a new world the world of Star Clan. I heard the screech of my kit Splashpaw, she must have spotted my body. Sad but true, when is life ever good _happiness only comes from suffering of others._

**MAPLEFUR'S POV**

I ran up to my mate's den as I heard our daughter's screech. I raced to the den to see dark ginger tabby kit standing over him her tears making a puddle on his dark brown red tabby fur. His once striking pale blue eyes closed and he had a small smile on his face.

I squeaked I couldn't talk it was to real and raced to my daughter and deceased mate, at that moment Squirreltail bounded in alerted by our shrieks her pale ginger fur messed up as if she just got up. Her icy blue eyes studying us she bowed her pale ginger head flicked her tail and walked out the den, like nothing happened as if she knew this was going to happen.

I was going to be leader I thought, I would finally be able to get revenge on Ice Clan and Riverstar she would do anything for her kits and Ravenscratch. Perfect way to end her precious life or at least ruin it, just like she did mine, she still doesn't know why I hate her she just has to think of all those things her father did to me. Iceclaw had carried Wildstar's cold heavy body out of my new den well I was lost in my thoughts.

I realize it is my duty to inform the clan about the tragic death of my 'mate' and our leader and I need to appoint a deputy to help lead the clan. I felt Otterpaw's piecing amber gaze burn into my fur as I bounded to the Highledge, he was made an apprentice last night after the gathering his mentor is Iceclaw the soon to be deputy I thought. He was different sense he came back from Ice Clan more mysterious, he didn't talk to the other apprentices even thought my daughter was head over paws for him.

"Clan please gather," my voice echoed in the hollow bouncing back as a soft voice but with a slight crack and edge to it. I watched as the cats stopped what they were doing and gathered under the ledge. "Are beloved leader, Wildstar has passed away do to an unknown illness. I will be traveling to get my nine stars after this announcement but before I must appoint a new deputy," I stopped and gazed down at my cats to see who would make a good deputy.

"I say these words before Star Clan that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Thunder Clan will be Iceclaw!" I yowled letting the name slip off my tongue like a drop of water off a leaf.

I let the clan cheer as I silently sneaked out of the hollow followed by Squirreltail are fur sticking out but the cats to busy celebrating to notice. To go receive my nine lives which Wildstar would probably give me one of my nine lives, I purred at the thought as I silently stalked through the dense undergrowth Squirreltail's fluffy ginger tail lashing as if she was mad.

Then I suddenly spotted what she was looking at it was Yarrow, Ice Clan's only elder battered his black and white pelt barely recognizable under the blood that poured from the deep scratches scattered over his body. I heard a crash as cats bounded out of the bushes screaming "YARROW!" as if the deceased tom would answer them.

I turned to come face to face with Riverstar her dark blue fur swaying as her wide forest green eyes narrowed at the scene of me and a medicine cat with a brutally murdered member of her clan. She didn't say anything but I saw what she way thinking, by her body language. Her claws slipped out pulling grass out of the ground.

"Aspenleaf, one second let me make sure it's safe" she meowed flicking her tail at me and Squirreltail, as to signal us to run before the rest of the patrol came. Knowing the patrol would probably attack us, I nodded to Squirreltail.

She nodded back to me her icy blue eyes glittered with fear as she looked at Riverstar's small-frame. I raced away my long fluffy dark ginger tail flying out behind me my piecing forest green eyes squinted against the long grass that whipped across my face. Squirreltail soon ran in front of me with her Wind Clan like speed her squirrel like tail whipping just a mouse-tail away from my nose.

We kept running at full speed I veered to the right and ran straight into a dark grey she-cat with piecing forest green eyes. I quickly looked to see Squirreltail who had ran straight into a tall golden tabby tom.


	15. Warning?

**RAVENSTAR'S POV**

I watched as Maplefur ran with Squirreltail towards the Moonpool. I wonder what they were going to do. Did Wildstar die? I looked at the bleeding body of Yarrow, his black and white fur matted with the thick liquid of blood. I looked up as Tabbyleaf and Aspenleaf scampered into the small space between to giant oaks their faces dropping one in confusion, one in anger.

"W-What happened?" stammered Aspenleaf his blue eyes clouded and fur bristled.

"What do you think happened!?" hissed Tabbyleaf she turned around and stalked away in anger, her pale brown tabby pelt melting into the shadows.

I stared in silence, but I felt a presence next to me. I thought it was Aspenleaf, but it was slightly faded young black and white tom with shiny blue eyes, his eyes shined brightly and held a shimmer of wiseness that no living cat has ever possessed. He flicked Aspenleaf's white shoulder with his black and white tail. Aspenleaf turned around in surprise, the toms blueeyes lit up as he saw the spirit of black and white tom Yarrow.

"Stay strong, young one" meowed spirit Yarrow, he licked Aspenleaf on the shoulder bowed his head to me as he disappeared into thin air like nothing ever happened not a trace of his ghostly presence.

Aspenleaf cast his icy gaze to his jet black paws I watched him for a minute and walked back to camp feeling as if he needed time alone, it was his grandpa. I padded through the woods my blue fur blending in with the shadows. I took a slight detour to the deep cold river. I walked on to the sandy bank and looked into the rapidly moving water. The thing that took me to this place, but also almost took my life away.

I sat there staring at blue black water thinking about my life it had been a good life so far. I had kits, a mate, and was a leader of strong fearless clan, but yet I still felt as if my life wasn't complete like there was something missing. My kits were my pride and joy, tomorrow I was going to apprentice them. I still was thinking of their mentors, even though I was their mother and it was against the warrior code Moonkit was going to be my apprentice.

I thought about why I had them, I had them because something gave me the feeling that if I didn't have them then I wouldn't have them later. I watched the river as the darkness of the night started coming, the darkness tucking the sun in. I gently lay down and closed my sea green eyes letting my dream world carry me away.

I hissed in pain as a felt a pair of paws slam down on my shoulders. I opened my sea green eyes to find a tall white tom with a black stripe running down his back sitting next to me. He switched his icy gaze to me I know those eyes they look so familiar suddenly it hit me, like a monster slamming straight into my face.

"Icekit….." I whispered softly, my eyes widened as I realized it was the brother I thought was dead

His eyes widened with surprise, as he flicked his tail for another cat to come out. He was a small black tom with fern green eyes. _My_ brothers there alive! I thought as I jumped to my paws and watched the two tom's eyes widened with surprise.

"Brothers… I've missed you" I purred nuzzling their chests they stiffened as I touched them.

Suddenly, I realized two enemy warriors were on Ice Clan territory. Then me the leader was allowing it, I hissed and narrowed my sea green eyes. Their gazes suddenly widened more, at my quick change in attitude.

"Riverstar, calm down we came to warn you," Nightleaf I think that was his Medicine Cat name meowed his fern like gaze calming me down, but also sending me back to my kit-hood when we used to play together in the nursery.

"Yes, you should thank us. The deputy AND medicine cat of another enemy clan are helping you save your clans life," Iceclaw hissed his icy gaze sending chills down my spine.

"Fine, I accept your help! But what are you warning me from?" I meowed letting my thick fur lay flat on my back.

"Maplestar is planning an attack tonight at moon high," Nightleaf meowed shaking his raven black fur out as if moss was on it.

I was taken back. Maplestar, so that does mean Wildstar died. I then processed that Maplestar was also planning to slaughter my clan and I tonight. I should have notice the hostile look her gaze when I let her go.

"I have to go! Thanks, my dear brothers," I meowed loudly bounding off before they got a chance to say anything else.

I ran to camp, my paws barely touching the ground as I sprinted. I crashed through the under growth and weaved around trees, finally I burst into my camp's clearing. I spotted the Ice Rock and bounded to it weaving around my clan-mates. I bunched my muscles I sailed on top of the Ice Rock, my paws almost sliding out from under me.

"Cats gather now!" I yowled my voice echoing in the small clearing, my clan-mates gathered their expressions confused.

Ravenscratch, leaped up next to me. He licked my cheek and purred I looked into his amber eyes and licked him on the nose. Icewish and Gempaw took their spot on the smaller rock next to the Ice Rock.

"Cats I have 4 apprentice ceremonies, but also two very grave pieces of information." I meowed watching the cats' faces going to excited then anger.

"Nightshade you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Featherpaw. Nightshade you shown yourself that you are skilled, loyal and wise. And now I ask you to pass all you know to this apprentice," I meowed as I watched the blue apprentice touch noses with the scrawny black tom both shining with happiness.

"Widowheart you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Stormpaw. Widowheart you shown yourself that you are bold and highly intelligent. And now I ask you to pass all you know to this apprentice," I purred as the dark black she-cat's amber eyes shined brightly as she bumped noses with my fluffy grey son.

"Onyxeyes you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Silentpaw. Onyxeyes you have shown yourself that you are light-hearted, welcoming but deadly in battle. And now I ask you to pass all you know to this apprentice," I purred with happiness as the onyx colored she-cat purred as she touched noses with my small petite daughter.

"I have decided that I will take on another apprentice," I meowed as I heard the gasps of all the cats except Icewish sense she can't hear. "I will mentor Moonpaw. I will pass all of my skills to this apprentice." I continued as I leaped down in front of my son. I looked straight into his stormy silver eyes they shined with surprise and happiness. I gently tapped my blue nose to his black one and purred.

"But dear clan that is not all, for Thunder Clan will be attacking at moon high. And are only elder Yarrow as passed away." I yowled my voice slicing through the voices of the other cats.

They stopped what they were doing and looked at me. They started chanting their voicing rising thirsty for blood it sent chills down my spine _we are untouchable_! They calmed down all of their claws out and fur puffed out, making each one twice their size.


	16. RIVERSTAR NOOO

**SPLASH'S POV**

My amber red eyes widened, as I heard the words that came from my brother's mate's mouth. I leaned on to father's black shoulder, signing I thought if I should ask if I could join the battle. I lifted my head and let the light breeze blow my ears back. I felt my father push me off him and saw out the corner of my eye him and my mother standing up.

"Riverstar, we wish to become elders," he meowed his voice cracked at the end and his silver muzzle raised in the air, his eyes shined with something I couldn't place.

"Well not surprising, I was going to make you warriors. But now I can tell that your age is showing, so I'm completely encouraging you too," Riverstar yowled above her clan who was chatting with one another, making a lot of noise but they quieted down as they heard Riverstar's strong commanding voice.

"Moonpaw, show them their nests in the elder's den," I heard Riverstar meow to her apprentice and son, who ran over to my parents and guided them to the elder's den. He happily chatted with them on the way over to their nests, his head and tail high like is mother's is always.

Speaking of his mother I saw her heading towards me her head raised I saw that her kit Featherpaw was mirroring her. They looked exactly the same except the scars that Riverstar bore on her pelt and body, the one that ran down her body showed the most. I saw her flick her sea green gaze at her kit, looked at me flicked her tail and side-leaped at her kit tackling her, the young apprentice screeched in surprise.

"Mommy, stop! DADDY HELP!" I heard Featherpaw screech, but I was not able to see her under Riverstar's small lithe body.

I heard Riverstar's light chuckle as she got off her kit then licked her on the head, and turned around to pad towards. She sat down next to me, her gaze following her blue kit as she ran to her new mentor who looked up from his meal with Onyxeyes, in surprise.

"Splash, are fighting in the battle?" I heard her meow her green gaze still not on me, but on Willowleaf and Breezeheart sharing tongues. Her gaze telling me that something wasn't right, something bad was in the air it seemed like.

"I hope so," I replied my voice shook with fear, I tried to stop it from shaking but it wouldn't.

I can't imagine the clans fighting each other, but things happen I guess. I saw that Riverstar switched her gaze back to me, studying me making me feel uneasy. I noticed her eyes they looked clouded slightly misty as she looked at me, the piercing green they usually are was dulled to a mint.

"Then go get rest, I don't need friends dying on me," Riverstar meowed her grey blue pelt shimmering she winked an eye at me. Then padded to her den her head and tail held high like always.

**HIDDENPAW'S POV**

_I have to get to Thunder Clan I promised I would meet Otterpaw there sun down,_ my thought_s_rushed through my head. I promised I would see Shatteredpaw too, as I looked to see the small white and black she-cat behind me. We ran down the bank of the river water spraying me lightly on the side, heading the direction of Thunder Clan territory. I saw Otterpaw's small brown body, and Silverpaw's white and silver body sitting playing with the lake's water.

"Hey mouse-brains," I meowed as I bounded towards them, flicking the red tip of my tail.

"Hi friends," Shatteredpaw meowed flicking her white tail in greeting.

"Otter, what is so important that you had to call us here?" Silverpaw meowed who stopped staring at the lake to turn his icy gaze to Otterpaw.

"Ice Clan, is getting attacked tonight. My clan hates them so we are heading there now, but not attacking till moon-high," Otterpaw whispered his eyes round and like pools of amber.

"No not Stormpaw," Shatteredpaw hissed lashing her tail, her dark blue eyes narrowed

"What about Featherpaw!?" hissed Silverpaw his fur bristled

"Umm sorry but I think Silentpaw is more important," Otterpaw meowed calmly, flicking his tail

"Excuse me what about Moonpaw," I hissed lashing my black and red tail

"Let's go get them then!" Silverpaw meowed bolting towards Ice Clan territory.

We had no choice, but to follow him. So I took after him Otterpaw and Shatteredpaw on my heels. The green forest was like a fast moving picture. We moved so quick it was ridiculous we came to the river that ran in between Ice Clan and Thunder Clan's border.

"We are gonna have to swim," meowed Shatteredpaw swishing her tail as she leaped fearlessly into the dark depths of the river.

I shuffled on my paws as I watched her swim strongly through the rapid water. That could easily carry a young cat, but that was the last thing I thought as Silverpaw pushed me in to the icy river. I swam not very well, but I did I kept my black head over the water. Sometimes the water would hit my red-tipped ears I felt Otterpaw and Silverpaw at my sides. Silverpaw swam almost as strong as Shatteredpaw.

We made into the bank pulling are selves out of the freezing river. Not wasting a moment, we took off towards to the clearing where Ice Clan slept. I weaved through the tree only running into a few, but the thorns lightly scratched me on the side.

We busted into the clearing the cats eyes landing on us, but what they didn't know that Thunder Clan was pouring in from the other side of the clearing. I saw a ginger shape leap onto the Ice Rock, just as Riverstar walked out from underneath it. The ginger shape bunched her legs ready to pounce on the unexpecting leader.

"Riverstar watch out!" The other three apprentices and I yowled just as the ginger shape leaped, and Thunder Clan's battle cry filled the clearing.


	17. Farewell

**RIVERSTAR'S POV**

My legs fell from beneath me as the weight crashed down on to my back. I heard Thunder Clan's battle cry echo around the clearing. I tried to figure out who would target me out of all Ice Clan cats. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt sharp needle like claws drag down the side of my spine, and sharp teeth clasp on to my scruff. The pain brought me to tears, I tried to leap up and knock the cat off of me but their grip was to strong.

"How do you like that kitty?" I heard Maplestar's voice rasp in my ear.

I struggled to turn my body to face her, but she kept her grip not allowing me to move. I almost gave up as she started to press her teeth slowly into my neck trying to crush my wind pipe. I felt her weight suddenly leave me as something or some cat barreled her over. As the two cats flew a few fox-lengths away I jumped to my paws to help the cat that saved my life, but I saw Moonpaw and Silentpaw try to fight off Pumastripe one of Thunder Clan's strongest warriors. I saw them struggling so I got threw my small body at the big brown tom.

I dragged my claws across his cheek, well my kits smacked at both of his sides drawing blood onto his sleek brown pelt. He lashed quickly at my face and brought his claws from my ear to my nose blood seeping out of my new wounds. It aggravated me so I leaped over his head and landed squarely on his back. I bashed my paws into his spine, I felt him crumble underneath of me. I knew I had not killed him I just hit one of his pressure points making his legs give out.

Moonpaw looked at me his stormy silver eyes looking surprised and Silentpaw's eyes held fear and amazement as she looked at my battered body. I felt my wounds start to catch up with me, it made me drowsy. I stumbled and my sea green eyes slowly shut as I crashed to the ground out cold.

**RAVENSCRATCH'S POV**

I slammed into Maplestar's body, flying a few fox-lengths away from my Riverstar. I scored my claws down the Thunder Clan leader's startled face. She hissed loudly and slammed her bloody forepaw down on my forehead leaving a bloody paw print on my black fur. I snaked under her legs and slammed upward flinging into the air little did I know that was what she wanted to happen. She flew into the air with grace and came down onto my back with her claws gripping into my soft flesh.

I fell limp onto the grassy ground, but she knew what I was doing and she didn't lose her grip. She raked her claws along my spine digging to the bone, she then stopped letting me turn so we were nose to nose. Her eyes softened as if a monster left her but then they hardened again and glinted blood-thirsty.

"I'm sorry I failed you Mom," she whispered as she slashed her need-like claws across my throat.

My vision clouded my mind slowly slipping away, I remember the day I met my mate, my kits, the day my sister and parents came back and especially the day I fell in love with Riverstar. I had to say something to her before I went, even if she couldn't hear me. I felt a new cat near me sniffle it must have been one of my kits because they had Riverstar's sent.

"Goodbye my beloved mate Drowned the leader of Ice Clan," I rasped with last of my strength as my vision finally failed and I joined the ranks of Star Clan.

**OTTERPAW'S POV**

Maplestar exiled me from the clan for treason, when she found out I came to warn Ice Clan. The other apprentices that came with me still stayed here even though they weren't exiled from their clans. I leaped over a puddle of blood, Ice Clan had a dead deputy and a passed out leader. Widowheart and Breezeheart taking control making sure the clan were in check.

I went to sit by Silentpaw whose snowy white fur dappled with splashes of blood. Her dazzling blue eyes held pain and grief, but held hope too.

"Hi.." I whispered softly to her, she turned her head

"_The maple tree is the death of the river_" she softly meowed to me laying her tail over mine

"_But the river will take the maple tree with it"_the words suddenly came to me finishing what she said.

Her eyes widened with surprise, she gently purred and flicked my nose with my tail. Moonpaw her brother came to join us Hiddenpaw at his side that was soon followed by Featherpaw and Silverpaw.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Silverpaw meowed rising his pure white head, eyes filled with sorrow

"Why? What's wrong with Ravenscratch?" we heard a weak but familiar voice from behind us

I turned my head to find Riverstar's small framed body standing behind us. I saw Moonpaw gently stand up look his mother in the eyes and nuzzled her like he was still a kit. My eyes caught Stormpaw and Shatteredpaw playing cat and mouse by the apprentice den. It angered me Stormpaw's mother almost got killed and his dad is dead how is he playing!?

"Mommy, Daddy's gone he joined Star Clan" I heard Featherpaw whisper and Riverstar's slight gasp. "He said goodbye to you but didn't call you by your real name he called you Drowned."

"CATS GET OUT, AND SIT VIGIL FOR YOUR FALLEN DEPUTY!" Riverstar yowled between sobs her voice surprisingly strong.

I saw the battered cats pour out of their dens. Willowleaf came to talk to Riverstar and Riverstar's kits, they went to sit by Ravenscratch's fallen body. I looked over the hurt cats good thing the first attack was done, but they knew this wasn't the last it wasn't just a battle it was a war. I watched as Riverstar dug her head into Ravenscratch's fur sobs shook her whole body.


	18. Why Stormpaw?

**MOONPAW'S POV**

I fell asleep against my dad's cold body, but by the time I woke up he was gone buried already. I saw my mom staring at my curled up body beside her I drew my silver-striped tail away from my nose. Then slowly raised my jet black head to look her in the eyes, her eyes held nothing they almost looked hollow.

"Mom, are we going to train today?" I asked as I blinked the drowsiness from my stormy grey eyes

"Yes, go wake Stormpaw and Widowheart" She responded her voice deadly calm not showing any emotion.

I nodded my head slowly studying my mom for a second later I went to wake my older brother and his mentor. _My brother doesn't even care that father died,_ I thought angrily as I stalked in to the apprentice den. His fluffy grey body was curled around Shatteredpaw's small-framed body that made me even madder than before. I didn't gently poke him in the ribs I stomped towards his as loud as possible and bit strait into his fluffy grey tail blood-welled up from the small puncture. He jumped up waking the other apprentices, Shatteredpaw looked terrified.

"What was that for!?" he hissed as he unsheathed his claws ready to score them down my face.

"If you were sitting vigil for OUR DEAD father and weren't busy sleeping like a dang badger with your mate I wouldn't have done that!" I spat at him, my fur bristled along my back

He snorted angrily and stalked out of the den, _he probably remembers we have training today_ I thought. I looked at the entrance of the den to see Otterpaw walk in Silentpaw by his side their fur had a glowing affect when they touched. Silentpaw nodded her head at me and gave a light smile, then walked farther into the den to talk to Hiddenpaw, followed by Otterpaw.

By the time I walked out the den my mom was waiting with Widowheart, as Stormpaw devoured a raven right where MY dead father's body was just a few hours before. I watched as Sparrowfeather, the new deputy of the clan and Jetpaw joined them, finally an apprentice I could get along with. I bounded over to them my black pelt warmed by the dawn sun.

"Sup Jetpaw, Greetings Widowheart, Salutations Sparrowfeather, and Hi Mom" I greeted them all besides Stormpaw who I was still mad at.

"We will be patrolling the river border today," My mom meowed her voice still held no emotion but her eyes didn't look hollow they just looked pained.

Sparrowfeather nodded her fluffy black head in reply and Jetpaw bowed his head in respect of her decision. Well Stormpaw snorted in annoyance, Widowheart's bright amber eyes widened then glinted with something dangerous I only saw in my mom's eyes sometimes.

"What was that?" Widowheart hissed her voice practically dripped with venom

"Well I was just stating that it would be horrible because my mother is terrified of water, but it wouldn't be so bad if she tripped and drowned. Then she could join our father, the deputy in rotten Star Clan." He meowed casually as if it was natural to talk about our mother the leader of Ice Clan to die.

At this point Riverstar's eyes flashed with pain, anger and then just plain deadly fear. As if she knew something we didn't, Widowheart went to speak but Sparrowfeather smacked her fluffy black tail over her mouth. Riverstar opened her mouth to speak showing her pure white long fangs.

"Go see Icewish now," is all she said but her voice was so commanding it would make the Dark Forest itself bow down to her.

"Fine, I'll go see the stupid deaf, mute medicine cat and who stupid apprentice" he spat as he attempted to walk to her den but Riverstar tackled the bigger apprentice down.

She had him pinned under her they were nose to nose. Riverstar's eyes glinted with hatred so strong it could kill a cat and it was towards her own son. She placed her paw over his throat and unsheathed her claws, blood started well from where each of her claws were on his throat.

"Go now, get your neck checked out too," She growled at him their eyes staring into each other piecing amber meeting sea green.

She got up all the cats in the clan eyes were on her, as she flicked her tail for her patrol to follow out of camp. Sparrowfeather went to walk in the front with her, well Widowheart dropped back to be at the back of the patrol. Jetpaw and I took the middle, of the patrol we talked in whispers.

"Your mom is amazing," he whispered icy eyes wide in amazement as he looked at my mother

"Does someone have a crush on our leader?" I playfully meowed and shouldered him

"N-no she's too old anyway," he stammered his face practically red

"She's is only 10-15 moons older than you," I replied a smirk plastered on my face

"True, true," he said under his breath

"You could be my new dad," I managed to choke out between laughs

"WHAT!?" he yowled at my remark

It caused all the cats on the patrol to look at us, including Riverstar. Her green eyes confused but she settled her gaze on Jetpaw. Then switched her gaze to me because I was laughing my head off, at the way Jetpaw practically passed out when my mom looked at her.

"Are you okay Jetpaw?" Riverstar meowed softly her eyes shining with understanding.

_She must have heard me and Jetpaw's conversation_she winked an eye at me. _She did hear, and she's playing along. BEST MOM EVER!_ I thought in my head. She went up to and licked Jetpaw's dark grey forward, nuzzling him to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Sparrowfeather I want you to take the middle with Moonpaw because I don't want Jetpaw to get hurt," Riverstar meowed to Sparrowfeather who nodded her head in understanding.

We continued to walk to the river I could her sound of rushing water. I glanced to see Sparrowfeather's eyes glued to Jetpaw and Riverstar. Sparrowfeather looked hilarious trying to silently laugh at my mother fussing over Jetpaw making him feel uncomfortable.

"You heard our conversation too, didn't you?" I asked her

"Yep!" she said between silent laughs her pale blue eyes filled with entertainment.

We soon broke out of the woods and onto the river's sandy banks. I watched as Riverstar wrapped her blue grey tail around Jetpaw's black-striped body causing him to stop. We halted behind them, confused on what's going on in front of Riverstar and Jetpaw.

"Iceclaw, Nightleaf!" I heard my mom's voice yowl in joy as she bounded forward, Jetpaw on her heels.

**Leader: Riverstar- thick-furred grey/blue she-cat with sea green eyes and a long scar running from the neck to the tail base (Apprentice: Moonpaw)**

**Deputy: Sparrowfeather- Long-haired black she-cat with a white slash on her chest and pale blue eyes (Apprentice: Jetpaw)**

**Medicine Cat: Icewish- deaf white she cat with blue eyes and a scar running across her throat**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Gempaw- Fluffy jet black she-kit with emerald green eyes.**

**WARRIORS**

**Splash- Red tabby she-cat with amber/red eyes and paws dipped in white**

**Widowheart- Black she-cat with an unusual white marking on her back and bright amber eyes (Apprentice: Stormpaw)**

**Ivyscar- Bulky, dark gray tabby tom with white paws and icy blue eyes**

**Lunar-Eclipse- Small, pale gray tabby she-cat with blue-gray eyes (Apprentice: Celestinepaw)**

**Nightshade- scrawny black tom with icy blue eyes (Apprentice: Featherpaw)**

**Dashfur- huge black tom with white paws and blue eyes**

**Tabbyleaf- pale brown she-cat with jagged black stripes and dark amber eyes**

**Breezeheart- Jet black tom with emerald green eyes and dark grey around eyes**

**Aspenleaf- Handsome silk-furred black and white tom, with icy eyes.**

**Onyxeyes- jet black she-cat with a dark grey patch over her dark brown almost black eyes (Apprentice: Silentpaw)**

**APPRENTICES**

**Otterpaw- Lean dark brown tom with wide piecing amber eyes (Former Thunder Clanner)**

**Moonpaw- Jet black tom with long-legs and silver stripes on tail with stormy grey eyes.**

**Silentpaw- Pure white she-cat with a black tail and a black splotch over one of her dazzling blue eyes**

**Stormpaw- Fluffy pale grey tom with piecing amber eyes**

**Featherpaw- thick-furred grey/blue she-cat with forest green eyes**

**Gempaw- Fluffy jet black she-kit with emerald green eyes**

**Jetpaw- Dark grey tom with jagged black stripes and icy blue eyes**

**Celestinepaw- Pale grey she-cat with icy blue eyes and jet black ears**

**QUEENS**

**Willowleaf- Small pale grey tabby she cat with wide blue eyes (Mate: Breezeleaf)**

**ELDERS**

**Blizzard- Pure white she-cat with pale grey tabby patches and wide blue eyes**

**Blood- Jet black tom with red paws, red rings around tail tip and around eye, amber/red eyes**


	19. Love?

**RIVERSTAR'S POV**

"Mom, who are they?" I heard Moonpaw ask from somewhere behind me

I nuzzled Iceclaw's chest and licked Nightleaf's fluffy jet black head. I saw out of the corner of my eye Jetpaw lashing his tail, almost smacking Sparrowfeather as she ran to my side.

"Riverstar I didn't know clan leaders made friends with the medicine cat and deputy of another clan," she joked her pale blue eyes wide open and full of joy but also confusion.

"That is actually what we came to talk about" Nightleaf meowed his leaf green eyes watery and his voice cracked at the very end.

"Hmm?" Moonpaw bounced to Jetpaw's side a fox-length away.

"We were exiled from the clan because Maplestar found out we told you about the attack. She then attacked us but me being my amazing self, won the fight and we ran to are younger sister which somehow is you," Iceclaw meowed with his award winning cockiness.

"Is that so?" I meowed my eyes narrowing at Thunder Clan's border with deep hatred of my former clan.

"How many times do we have to say it sister?" Nightleaf growled playfully batting his paws at his me.

"Fine, Follow me kitties! Jetpaw and I will take front, Moonpaw and Sparrowfeather guard them" I commanded pointing my tail at my older brothers as I took the front with Jetpaw.

We padded through the forest are paws making soft thumps against the soft leafy ground. I looked over to my right to see Jetpaw's icy blue eyes glued to my scarred grey blue pelt. I gently tapped him on the shoulder, I felt his dark grey body jump and I quietly laughed at his reaction.

"Start staring at cats your own age, mister," I joked his eyes widened in shock at what I said to him.

I snapped my head back to hear the cats behind me burst out laughing at what I said. Moonpaw was pretty much crying and my brother were laughing their heads off. Then there was Sparrowfeather who was rolling on the ground her loud laugh echoing in the silent forest.

"Well you are only 12 moons older than me, love" Jetpaw meowed his voice filled with joy as his jagged black striped pelt shined in the ray of sunlight.

His statement caused me to widen my eyes, the cats behind me being the mature creatures they started laughing even harder at his reply. I looked at Jetpaw he had a smirk on his face, I laughed too. Then Ravenscratch flashed in my mind, and it instantly turned my blood cold. I wiped the smile off my face and continued to walk.

"Stop laughing and wipe the smiles off your face. Then keep walking" I meowed coldly looking over my shoulder I dragged my sea green gaze of them coldly as they stopped laughing and continued to walk.

We walked into the camp all cats eyes were on Iceclaw and Nightleaf. I glared at them making them turn their gazes away the power of my glaring is on fleek. I went to walk to my den but as I did, I was blocked by Jetpaw's dark grey and jagged black stripped body.

"You might want to tell them why they are here," he advised his tail flicking at my brothers.

Without going onto Ice Rock I made my announcement right on the ground, "My brothers will be staying here for right now, they were exiled from Thunder Clan for helping us in the battle," I yowled my voice echoing in the silent clearing.

I padded to my den all of the cats' gazes watching me confused as I stalked into the shadows of my den. I didn't say another word the rest of the day, but I did sit out of my den and watch my clan share tongues and talk to each other. I did have to get up at one point because of the apprentices.

**FEATHERPAW'S POV**

I watched as Moonpaw and Jetpaw padded over to the apprentice den. All of the other apprentices even the visitor ones, were sitting here already getting ready for the annual apprentice talk. Its where us apprentices share are secrets and all this other stuff.

"Sup kitties," greeted Jetpaw as he sat beside me, he most of got the kitties part from my mother

Moonpaw sat beside of him and was next to Gempaw. We all sat in the dim large apprentice den which was inside a giant fallen oak. It was half in the camp and half out of the camps bramble walls. I waited for one of us to begin. I was about to when I saw Celestinepaw get up to talk.

"Welcome apprentices to the annual apprentice gathering. First today we will share crushes starting Moonpaw," she meowed sitting back down wrapping her pale grey tail around her paws.

"Celestinepaw," he meowed confidently raising his head running stormy grey eyes over all the apprentices then stopping to stare at Celestinepaw whose icy blue eyes widened but her eyes were filled with something that I couldn't place then I found out, _Lust_.

"Well I'm not allowed to have a mate but I would pick Nightleaf, Riverstar's brother," she meowed her emerald gaze staring at her paws.

Some of the apprentices whooped, I stared at her she LIKED the Thunder Clan's medicine cat. I was also surprised by her confidence to tell us she likes him and that she picked a grown cat as her crush.

Next was my sister Silentpaw, she looked up with confidence and wrapped her midnight black tail around Otterpaw.

"Otterpaw," she purred as she stared at Otterpaw love is all that was placed in her dazzling blue eyes. They met each other's eyes it was like a lakes shore meeting the reeds on the bank.

I heard our over-protective brother Moonpaw growl and glare at Otterpaw who glared right back. I ran my eyes over the other apprentices, their eyes' all wide. Most of them had never heard Silentpaw talk, she rarely did.

"Silentpaw," Otterpaw purred in a 'duh' voice as he wrapped his long sleek blown tail around Silentpaw's tiny white body.

Next was Silverpaw his snowy white pelt glowed in the dim light he smirked at me and winked one of his stunning icy blue eyes at me, it sent chills down my spine.

"Featherpaw the beautiful," his voice came out silky and smooth some of the she-cats glared at me annoyed because Silverpaw, Jetpaw and Otterpaw were probably the most wanted toms in the apprentice den.

"Gempaw," meowed my fluffy grey furred brother Stormpaw he always liked breaking the rules, so it makes sense he picked the medicine cat apprentice.

"Stormpaw," whispered Shatteredpaw her dark blue eyes casted down to her paws

Stormpaw piercing amber gaze switched over to her, his usually hard gaze softened. He gently licked her ear and raised her petite little head with his fluffy grey tail. They then stared deeply into each other's eyes dark blue meeting piercing amber, like an ocean meeting a harsh desert.

"Moonpaw," Hiddenpaw meowed her voice harsh and cold but her dark blue eyes softened as they met my brother's stormy grey ones. It was kind of like a hurricane meeting the dark deep waters.

"Otterpaw," Celestinepaw meowed her voice filled with confidence but her eyes than begun to fill with doubt as she saw Silentpaw's eyes glittered dangerously and Otterpaw lick the black splotch on the top of her head comforting her.

Finally it was my turn to share my crush I looked directly at Silverpaw and winked one of my sea green eyes.

"Silverpaw the handsome," I meowed finally I had the moment to meet eyes with someone. His ice blue eyes met my sea green ones, like cold ice standing out in the freezing sea.

"Riverstar," Jetpaw meowed his icy blue eyes shut, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"What the leader!?" Silverpaw yowled his eyes wide and fur fluffy up

I saw my mom bound in the den at the sound of Silverpaw's screams. She was small and about the size of Moonpaw so she fit in the not very tall den. Her eyes gleamed as she looked at the apprentices in a circle sitting in the extremely large den.

"Silverpaw, what is so important that you must scream leader at moon high?" she turned her bright green gaze towards the long-legged white tom.

I looked over my mom nose tip to tail tip she was pretty now that I actually looked at her. Wait she wasn't just pretty she was hot now that I think about it. No wonder dad fell for her and now Jetpaw did. Wait one more second I look exactly like her so that means I'm hot CHA-CHING.

"Well Riverstar I was just a little startled to find out Jetpaw has a crush on you," Silverpaw whispered looking at his paws.

I turned my gaze to see Jetpaw looking at his dark grey paws, his cheeks a rosy red. I laughed when does Jetpaw get embarrassed? Well I never have seen him embarrassed. I see my mom turn around to see Jetpaw looking at his paws.

She quietly walked towards and raised his head with her long blue grey tail, she looked straight into his icy gaze. He looked back at her embarrassment and something else shined in his eyes.

"Little one like I said before stare at cats your own age," my mom meowed softly at him

"Like I said before we are only 12 moons apart, love" Jetpaw smirked as he saw Riverstar's shocked face

"We will see about then, little one," she smirked as she saw his now shocked expression she turned around and confidently walked out of the den head and tail raised like always.

"I cannot believe he just flirted with the fricken leader," Silverpaw meowed, eyes wide head back laughing

"Well I found a new dad!" Moonpaw joked causing us all to laugh are hearts out, even Stormpaw.


	20. Something

**JETPAW'S POV**

It was the next morning and I was sitting outside the apprentice den grooming my ruffled black and grey pelt. Well it wasn't really morning the moon was still up but it was morning to me. I watched the small ripples in the pond that Star Clan had placed in the middle of camp.

"What are you doing up so early?" A soft familiar voice asked quietly.

It was Riverstar her dark grey pelt blending in with shadows surrounding us in the night. Her perfect forest green eyes looked into my icy blue ones. I stood up to greet her as she padded in my direction.

"Nothing…" I whispered slowly closing and reopening my eyes

"Jetpaw wanna learn how to catch fish?" she asked her eyes glowing playfully

"Sure," I meowed a smirk growing on my face

She bounced off towards the pond, me following more slowly. She stopped at the sandy bank of the pond. Her green eyes looked at me then back at the water. I ran to her side to see if everything was alright. I was staring in the water when I felt a pair of paws knock me off balance, next thing you know I'm screaming my head off and I'm in icy water.

"AHHHHHHHHH" I yowled causing most cats to wake because of my screams.

Oh and I also forgot to mention Willowleaf gave birth to a single kit well we were out yesterday. His name is Floodkit, he's all grey with jet black swirls and one green eye and one blue eye.

"Riverstar, what did you do to my apprentice?" I heard Sparrowfeather ask Riverstar as I felt a pair of strong jaws wrap around my neck dragging me out of the water.

"I thought he needed a bath," I heard Riverstar reply laughter clear in her voice

I rapidly blinked my eyes open to be met Gempaw's emerald green eyes, her eyes were filled with laughter. She took a step back so I could see Moonpaw who had a devilish smirk on his face.

"Tried to flirt with mom?" Moonpaw bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Maybe," I whispered back

All of a sudden my eyes felt extremely tired. I finally allowed myself to take a nap.

_I woke up in a star filled forest, with many cats that had passed away. I saw a long-legged jet black tom with piercing amber eyes._

"_Hello young one" he meowed his voice held secrets that he dared not to speak_

"_Hello…Ravenscratch?" I asked him_

"_That's my name last time I checked" he meowed letting a chuckle escape his mouth_

"_Keep Riverstar safe okay?" he finally asked sorrow practically dripping off his words_

"_I'll try" I smiled gently at the older tom_

"_You have my blessing" he whispered in my ear as he started to fade back into the star filled surroundings._

I woke up in the medicine cat den a warm body curled around my now dry body, I looked to see who it was but I was surprised to be greeted by dark forest green eyes staring up at me.

"Good evening Jetpaw," Riverstar meowed blinking her dazzling green eyes

"Hello Riverstar," I meowed back to her gently smiling

"I need to go train Moonpaw, farewell," She got up and padded out of the medicine cat den

**RIVERSTAR'S POV**

I padded outside the medicine cat den, feeling Jetpaw's icy blue eyes starring holes into my back. I went to find my son Moonpaw I saw his jet black figure standing near Silverpaw's white one.

"Moonpaw training, you may bring Silverpaw if you want," I called to him he exchanged some words with Silverpaw then they both came bounding over.

"Hey mom, have you seen Floodkit?" Moonpaw asked his stormy grey eyes shining

"Nope haven't had the time, I was making sure Jetpaw was okay for his assessment tomorrow," I replied to him and watched as his and Silverpaw exchanged glances

"Can Dashfur come with us?" Silverpaw asked casting his icy blue gaze towards the giant black and white tom

"Sure, if you go get him," I meowed amusement in my voice. I watched the small white and grey tom run to Dashfur and watched as they bounded back.

We began to walk to the river to have a nice fishing trip, but as we were walking I noticed the sky was beginning to darken fast. Moonpaw and Silverpaw visibly began to become nervous their tails lashing back and forth. I was taking the front so I was first to break out of trees and came out onto the sandy bank. When I had reached the bank of the river rain started to come down in the buckets.

"TURN AROUND GO!" I yowled to Moonpaw, Silverpaw and Dashfur

I quickly started to run back into shelter of the trees. I felt thunder shake the ground as lightning struck a tree close by and burst into flames. The last thing I saw and felt was Moonpaw and Silverpaw get thrown on top of me as a circle of fire burnt around us


	21. Almost Done

**RIVERSTAR'S POV**

I woke up to see a charred forest around me and two apprentices underneath me as if I was shielding them. I looked my body had burns and my grey blue fur was charred at the ends making me appear black. I felt one of the cats stir under me, and looked down to meet a pair of stormy grey eyes.

**SPARROWFEATHER'S POV**

I didn't know where Riverstar is but we were getting attacked by Thunder Clan. That wasn't the worst though, the forest had caught fire by the crazy lightning strikes that filled the sky and the thunder shook the ground. I felt a pair of paws knock me breathlessly to the ground but instead of attacking they dipped their head to my ear.

"Where is she?" a voice I recognized as Maplestar asked, her ginger tail lashing

"Who?" I asked trying to stall time

"Riverstar, are you an idiot!" She hissed slamming her paws against my shoulder blades

"I don't know," I answered honestly, trying to get my gaze to be emotionless

"You're no help," she growled raking her claws down my spine and running off

I leaped up to try and catch her but she was already gone I dodged Breezeheart who was ripping Sunshine's pale ginger pelt to pieces. She saw Nightshade and Onyxeyes running around clawing cats that least expected it. I needed to find Riverstar, but Moonpaw her apprentice that was with her last time I saw her was just entering the clearing.

"MOONPAW!" I yowled to grab his attention while I was running full speed towards him

He turned his head my way as Silverpaw one of our visitors walked up next to him and whispered in his ear. I remembered Dashfur was with them when they left but he was nowhere to be found. That brought sadness to me because Dashfur was my mate and I was pregnant with his kits. We didn't tell anyone that's nobody's business.

"Yes Sparrowfeather?" Moonpaw asked when I reached him

"Where's your mom?" I asked him hoping for answer or even a clue of where she could be

Silverpaw and him shrugged their shoulders and frowned just noticing their leader was gone. Stormtail began to come and attack us so I was getting ready to attack. I looked at the apprentices to see what they were doing but I saw Silverpaw's claws out they were ice blue and his eyes glowed and he was looking straight at Stormtail. Stormtail turned right around and ran into the forest out of the clearing.

I turned to look at the apprentices again. They had changed Silverpaw's claws glowed an icy blue same with his silver stripes but his eyes shined and glowed unnaturally. Moonpaw's eyes glowed a silver same with his claws and the stripes on his tail. They looked at me nodded and ran into the crowd of battling cats letting out a battle cry so loud it chilled the very marrow in my bones. I looked around the clearing to see Moonpaw and Silverpaw still glowing well talking to Hiddenpaw, Riverpaw, Otterpaw and Silentpaw who looked different as well.

Otterpaw's eyes seemed unnaturally piercing amber that looked like it would hurt to look at. His whole body and claws emitted piercing amber light. Hiddenpaw's normally blue eyes were a fire red and her ear tips, tail tip and claws shined brightly like fire. Silentpaw's blue eyes turned pure white and her whole body and claws emitted a practically blinding bright light. Riverpaw's claws and body glowed a blue green and her eyes turned a mixture of blue and green.

Something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good. The 6 apprentices leaped into the battle glowing like multicolor stars in the night. Something popped into my mind where Stormpaw and Shatteredpaw were, they were all friends it would make sense if they glowed too. I know something isn't right about them though they were aggressive and liked to argue a tad too much.

I saw a red tabby walk onto Ice Rock, but something wasn't right. Her pelt glowed an unusual maple red and her claws glimmered. The thing was her eyes they were hollow and just black. Two smaller cats joined her side. _Stormpaw and Shatteredpaw_

Shatteredpaw also had hollow black eyes and her claws and black streaks glowed a dark mysterious black that was flecked with purple specks. Stormpaw's fur and claws glowed a jet black with flecks of grey and his eyes were jet black with storm clouds moving in them. They all looked utterly terrifying I looked at the cats around me. The fighting completed stopped and all cats were staring at the three cats their eyes wide and their fur was fluffed up to twice the size.

"Hi kitties, seems like you have been fighting," Maplestar cackled pointing out the obvious, her voice scratchy and sounded unused.

All the cats followed her lead and laughed with her out of terror. One cat didn't though Icewish she couldn't hear so was sitting there staring off in space. Maplestar noticed and leaped down in front of Icewish and lifted her paw to strike Icewish in the throat to kill her.

"That would be a bad idea, Maplestar," a voice with eerie calmness to it, only one cat can have the calmness at this time

I whipped my head to see a two cats standing on the other side of the pond. One was black with an undercoat of blue grey the cat's eyes shined a stunning green and looked like they were moving waves. The cat's claws shined green, but then I noticed her pelt moved in the wind like waves or the current of river. The cat beside her that I recognized, his eyes looked like they could kill with single glance they were icy blue. The dark stripes on his body emitted a jet black light as did his claws.


	22. End Part 1

**MAPLESTAR'S POV**

I whipped my head around to see a charred black grey cat next to a smaller grey and black cat. Both were shining brightly. The charred cat cast her green gaze over my clan and Ice Clan.

"Why would I stop for a nobody like you?" I asked let my hostility show clearly in my voice

"Because dear, I'm your worst nightmare," the charred cat cackled and leaped into the water. Her pelt was cleaned as she swam turning to a grey blue blending in with the moon lit waters.

As the cat slithered out of the pond I finally saw who it was. _Riverstar._I put my paw down and looked at my clan they were staring at Riverstar shaking_. Wimps it's just a puny cat that couldn't hurt a fly_. I cast my eyes to Stormpaw looking him into his hollow black eyes.

"Get her Stormpaw," I growled cackling like the blood thirsty cat I was. She would never be able to hurt her on kin, well at least that's what I thought.

**RIVERSTAR'S POV**

I watched as she sent my son to attack me. His hollow black eyes stare into mine as he charged right at me his body a grey fluffy blur like a storm cloud. I leaped up as he ran at me as I came down I landed square on his shoulders, I dug my shining green claws into his shoulder blades. _As much as this hurts to do I have to._

"THUNDER CLAN ATTACK" I yowled, my voice cut into the silence like a claw.

I watched as Stormpaw went limp underneath me, not dead but just blacked out. My clan started to attack Thunder Clan. While I was thinking I felt someone slam into my side, and looked up to meet the hollow black eyes of Maplestar.

"Didn't think I could pin you so easily, Drowned," she hissed, that name took me back. That was the last thing Ravenscratch called me but how did she know that.

That nickname gave me new strength and I leaped up knocking the red she-cat off me. I met her eyes, black like the night meeting green like the forest. She lunged at me I let her knock me over knowing this was my advantage.

"Wow someone's about to be a dead kitty," she hissed again pulling her paw up about to strike me in the throat._Wow, she thinks I'm this weak. I have a few tricks up my sleeve._

**MOONPAW'S POV**

I watched my mom as she was pinned by the Maplestar, I was about to go rescue her when she knocked Maplestar off again with a powerful kick by her hind legs. Mom turned her head meeting my eyes her eyes finally looked happy, something I haven't seen in her eyes since Ravenscratch died. She gave me a small nod as blood dripped down a cut in forehead and got stuck in her thick eyelashes. My mom then switched her gaze away from me and met eyes with Maplestar.

I heard her voice loud, clear and powerful "Maple, if you want to kill me you have to kill me with the very thing that saved my life." She then darted into the forest Maplestar on her ankles. _Towards the river, the thing that brought her here._

"You okay?" I felt a tail gently touch my should and looked to see Hiddenpaw her eyes shining a bright red  
"Yes, but I need to find Jetpaw," I whispered my voice cracked at the end

She nodded her head and whipped back into the crowd of screeching battling cat her fiery red tail tip disappearing quickly. Jetpaw was on the Ice Rock looking down his icy eyes shining and his tail was wrapped around him. I leaped onto the Ice Rock and sat next to him, we had a perfect view of the cats fighting.

We sat in silence until I noticed he was staring at something. I followed his gaze and saw Onyxeyes' limp body lying next to the pond I finally let a tear slip my eye. Onyxeyes was practically my Aunt, Nightshade was standing over her body lashing at every cat that came near them.

"You know she was going retire to the Elder's Den after the battle," I heard Jetpaw whisper lifting his icy gaze to look into my stormy grey one.

"It's going to be okay," I said putting my black and glowing silver tail around him

"It's not that, it's your mom tonight is her end," he whispered slowly blinking the tears out of his eyes

"I highly doubt it is," I said trying to comfort him but that was the wrong thing to say

"You don't know do you?" Jetpaw meowed sadly his eyes narrowing then they filled with anger. "She was never met to survive the flood she was born in. She wasn't met to live, Star Clan didn't even want her. She ended up living which was a blessing and a curse…." he whispered trailing off at the end.

His statement made my eyes widen, now that I think about I see it. That nickname dad called her before he died 'Drowned' she was meant to drown but she lived. That chilled the very marrow in my bones my mom was a survivor but wasn't supposed to be one.

"She was supposed to die because of her powers. That is why you Featherpaw, Stormpaw and I have powers," another voice meowed as it walked towards Jetpaw and I.

I turned to see Silentpaw her white gaze staring at Jetpaw intently. She chuckled lightly as she saw the cats battling. They were finally getting worn out and only about 5 were still fighting.

"Then how did Jetpaw, Shatteredpaw, Otterpaw, Hiddenpaw, and Silverpaw get powers?" I let my curiosity get the best of me on that question

"Because idiot they all loved the cats with powers," Silentpaw meowed chuckling as if that was the most obvious thing on world.

Jetpaw was about to open his mouth when piercing cries hit the air cutting through all the other screeches of battling cats. _Riverstar and Maplestar._ His eyes went wide and he leaped off Ice Rock in the direction of the cries, Silentpaw and I on his heels.


	23. The End

**RIVERSTAR'S POV**

I stared into the hollow black eyes of Maplestar. Staring into her blank eyes I lunged at her slipping a little on the sandy floor beneath me, but still hitting my target. Letting out a battle cry so fierce the cats in Star Clan probably heard it, we clashed midair dark grey blue into dark red. Her paws were slightly wet from the wet sand near the edge of the river.

I slashed my claws across Maplestar's fluffy face the blood stained my glowing green nails. I was on top of her raking my claws into her soft plush stomach feeling the blood squirting between my talon like claws. I was winning until she lurched up her scarred red back legs propelling me back and into a tree. Hissing I stood up, and let out a sickly cackle.

"Haha! That's all you got," I smirked showing off my blood stained teeth that made her grimace

Her eyes flashed and she charged out me so fast I couldn't even see her or have enough time to move. Barreling me over, her mouth curved into a sickly grin. Our fur was slick with blood and rain, making it easy to slip away from each other but I couldn't get away from the death like grip she had on me. She laughed at my helpless and racked her razor sharp claws over one of my eyes. It hurt, no it didn't just hurt it was agonizing. She slammed her claws down onto my chest her nails digging into it drawing blood underneath her blood red claws.

"Well, well someone's finally helpless," she cackled as I glared at her with my one good eye

I felt my body want to just stop, but I couldn't. Not like this. I laughed and slammed all my paws up propelling her towards the river. The sky was lit up by lightning strikes and air was filled with ear shattering thunder.

She screeched as she caught herself on the rocks that cut off into the water. I was surprised by how her nails curled straight into the rocks like nails. I ran over to the red tabby to try to claw her paws till she let go. I stood in front of her and started raking my claws over her paws. She hissed in pain but didn't let go, angering me more than I already was.

"Wow you got a strong grip, ginger," I hissed still raking my claws on her petite red paws.

She started to loosen her grip on one paw so I lifted my paws hoping she would fall. She didn't though she lunged up grabbing me so we plummeted into the river together. As we fell I heard someone scream my name. I wonder who it is I don't think anyone followed us here.

The cold surrounded me bringing back memories of my kit hood. It chilled in my bones kicking my legs I felt my head break the surface. I met the frantic eyes of Moonpaw as he reached to grab my scruff. In the corner of my eye I saw Maplestar's battered body limp in the water. _Dead._

All of a sudden my eyes felt extremely tried as they slowly closed the last thing I saw was the horror in my kits and Jetpaw's eyes.

**SILENTPAW'S POV**

I watched as Moonpaw dragged our mother's limp body onto the sandy bank leaving streaks of water and blood. I saw the faint fall of Riverstar's chest knowing she was alive but not for very long.

"Mom…" Moonpaw meowed standing over her Riverstar, Jetpaw's eyes never leaving her

I watched as my mom's once striking green eyes flickered open, my jaw must of fell to the ground. Her eye was a dull blue green but they were still my mother's. She switched her gaze to Jetpaw then to Moonpaw and me.

"Goodbye, lovelies it's my time to join your father," she rasped her breathing slowing down.

"And Jetpaw don't forget there's a cat for everyone," her mouth curved into a smirk after she said that.

Jetpaw met her eyes smiled and nodded, he looked ecstatic but then looked sad as he realized Riverstar was about to take the pathway too Star Clan. Riverstar smiled but then turned her gaze back to her 2 of 4 kits. Her eyes and features turned serious and her eyes turned a stony grey.

"Don't trust Stormpaw or Shatteredpaw," she meowed her voice weak, but she continued "Goodbye young ones remember I'm always in your hearts."

I watched as her breathing finally slowed down and her chest went still. Her eyes closed forever, never to open again.

"MOTHER!" Moonpaw's scraggly call echoed through the forest as he sobbed into our mother's thick fur.

Jetpaw and I curled around my mom's fallen body. My eye catching Hiddenpaw, Silverpaw, Otterpaw and Featherpaw, padding onto the bank their facing written with sorrow and surprise as they went to lay with us.

"Drowned," I heard Moonpaw whisper into my mother's fur.

_Drowned, it fit her much better the kit that was supposed to drown but never did. A Drowned Soul._

_The maple tree is the death of the river, but the river with bring the maple tree with it_


End file.
